


Au moment de l'apocalypse

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks, WTC - Fandom, What The Cut
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Guerre, Romance, Torture, Viol, drame, meurtre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: 2050. La guerre, le feu, les larmes. Alors que la France est totalement détruite et aux mains des ennemis russes, Mathieu et Antoine entament la quête un peu folle de traverser le pays et la méditerranée pour se rendre dans un pays libre. Mais suite à un caprice de Mathieu, les deux amis se retrouverons à enchaîner les péripéties, dans le but de retrouver une fille : Ilona.
Relationships: Amitié - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, MathieuxOc, amour - Relationship, bromance - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Le bulletin radio

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfiction de quinze chapitres, « Au moment de l'apocalypse » ! Et je vous annonce comme vous le savez surement déjà que cette fanfiction sera la dernière que je ferais, du moins sur SLG et WTC ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres fanfictions, vous y trouverez peut-être votre bonheur ! :D

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

~ Au moment de l'apocalypse ~

.

.

.

.

Chapitre I : Le bulletin radio.

.

.

.

PDV Externe

.

« Bonjour aux éditeurs qui nous écoute lors de ce journal de huit heures,

C'est la nouvelle qui secoue le monde entier depuis ce matin, nous vous annonçons que suite aux nombreuses tensions entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie depuis ces quelques mois, la planète se retrouve aujourd'hui à la veille d'une possible guerre nucléaire. En effet, ce que bon nombre de pays redoutaient c'est finalement produit : dans la nuit du onze au douze septembre, La Russie a bombardé San Antonio au Texas avec une bombe H, la Tsar Bomba de plus de 50 Mt. Le bilan humain n'est pas encore établi mais est très lourd, nous pouvons affirmer que toute la ville a été rasé et que le bombardement a eu des répercussions sur les villes alentours. Le président du Mexique s'est adressé ce matin à sa nation en affirmant que d'après plusieurs scientifiques, il y a de fortes chances que les radiations aient traversés la frontière pour atteindre l'état du Mexique. Luis Carlos a affirmé que s' il y avait de les répercussions sur sa population, il n'hésiterait pas à se joindre à cette guerre.

...

Donald Trumpe qui s'est exprimé dès le levé du soleil sur ce drame a dit ne pas s'être attendu à vivre une telle catastrophe durant son troisième mandat. Il compte prendre des mesures drastiques dans les heures qui suivront. La présidente Marine Le Pen, tout comme plusieurs dirigeants des autres pays de l'Union européenne, s'exprimera ce soir lors du journal de vingt heures. La France, un des pays situé géographiquement entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie pourrait subir de lourdes conséquences en cas d'une éventuelle guerre nucléaire.

...

Si tel est le cas, des mesures de sécurité seront prises, pour le moment restez sur vos gardes, nous vous rappelons qu'en cas d'accident nucléaire, mettez-vous en sécurité dans logement, munissez-vous d'une radio et de pile afin de rester informé, et de préparer des affaires de premier secours tel qu'une trousse de secours, vos papiers d'identités et des rations d'eau et de nourriture. Les différentes villes disposant d'une alarme en cas d'accident nucléaire seront amenées à les tester dans la journée. Nous ne savons pas si la France se joindra à ce conflit, le président Russe Vladimir Poutine ne s'est pas encore exprimé sur sa décision d'attaquer les Etats-Unis. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous suivrez cette fanfiction ! Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	2. 2050

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre II : 2050

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Mon ventre grogna, me faisant doucement grimacer de douleur. Les mains tremblantes, emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire aux motifs de Noël hideux, j'ouvrais un des placards pour en sortir une veille conserve de cassoulet déjà ouverte. J'avais mangé la moitié la veille, et ça serait mon repas pour aujourd'hui. Je savais que je ne mangerais rien d'autre, alors je savourais chaque bouché. Il fallait rationner, c'était devenu mon quotidien désormais. Heureusement, je n'avais jamais été un grand gourmand, j'arrivais à tenir ainsi.

Assis par terre, genoux contre mon torse, je mangeais silencieusement dans la petite pièce confinée : elle devait faire seulement trois mètres carré. J'avais emménagé là pour plus de sécurité : si jamais des ennemis venaient nous chercher, je devais être caché. Mon appartement était juste au-dessus : j'étais dans la cave. Un des derniers habitants de mon immeuble encore présent. Les autres avaient fui, étaient morts ou disparus. Mais au moins dans cette petite partie de ma cave, j'avais le nécessaire : un matelas, ma radio et des provisions. Pour pisser ou chier, il fallait bien trouver un moyen. J'allais dehors. Ça me permettait de prendre l'air au passage, même si c'était risqué.

La guerre avait éclaté environ deux ans auparavant. Entre temps notre monde avait bien changé...

Les Etats-Unis étaient ravagés, seuls quelques petits villages étaient encore intacts, mais les grandes villes telles que New York ou Boston étaient totalement détruites. De toute manière, mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur le continent Nord-Américain : les radiations et le nuage toxique suite aux nombreuses bombes nucléaires avaient tout tué : la terre n'était plus cultivable, les plantes qui restaient desséchées, tous les cours d'eau empoisonnés, les gens tombaient gravement malades, les enfants naissaient avec des malformations... La partie européenne de la Russie était dans le même cas, et les survivants avaient migré vers la Russie d'Asie : ils préféraient tenter de survivre en Sibérie que dans les ruines de la Russie européenne.

Bien sûr, ces deux grands pays de connards n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir souffert de leurs conneries. La guerre n'était pas finie, et d'autre pays étaient entrés en guerre : le Mexique, qui avait subi d'importants dégâts suite aux bombardements nucléaires, s'était rallié du côté des Etats Unis, tout comme la France qui était son alliée. La Chine, les pays slaves et l'Arabie Saoudite, eux, soutenaient évidemment la Russie. Et tous les pays, qu'ils le voulaient ou non, s'étaient retrouvé impliqués dans cette guerre. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que quelques pays d'Afrique où la sécurité était encore garantie, du moins pour le moment. Autant dire que tous les réfugiés de guerre tentaient d'atteindre ces pays, même s'il fallait pour cela risquer leur vie.

Evidemment, il y avait également eu des répercussions pour ces pays d'Afrique : ces pays moyennement développés qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne s'étaient retrouvé envahi du jour au lendemain : au début ils n'avaient pas rechigné et avaient tenté d'aider les nouveaux arrivants en partageant leurs faibles ressources. Des personnes friquées venant des Etats-Unis avaient même importé de nouvelles technologies pour répondre aux besoins plus nombreux, comme pour pallier au manque d'eau et de nourriture.

Evidemment, lorsqu'il fallait aider ces pays pauvres avant la guerre il n'y avait personne, mais l'homme est plus apte à se bouger le cul pour ses propres besoins que pour celui des autres...

Mais rapidement, ces pays qui s'étaient montrés accueillants, et qui de toute manière n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, l'avaient regrettés : encore une fois, des hommes plein d'ambition avaient exploité leurs terres, leurs ressources, et nous les hommes blancs, avions remplacé leur culture par la nôtre. Oh, ça ne m'avait pas étonné. Nous les hommes, nous étions des rapaces.

Moi, je n'étais pas parti, j'étais resté là. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me barrer, à vrai dire, j'étais mort de peur à l'idée de traverser la Méditerranée sur un bateau gonflable au péril de ma vie. Mes parents eux, avaient réussi à prendre un ferry au début de la guerre et après un ou deux mois à se faire trimballer de camion en camion, avaient atteint un pays d'Afrique Nord, le Botswana. Ils avaient réussi à m'envoyer un courrier pour nous prévenir, mon frère et moi. Ils n'avaient pas de portable, et de toute façon le réseau avait été coupé. Mais depuis, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'eux : plus aucun courrier n'entrait en France où la situation était critique. Ils devaient beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi, et c'était frustrant de ne plus avoir de nouvelles d'eux, même si je savais que là où ils étaient, ils étaient plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs dans le monde. Du moins pour le moment. J'avais été stupide de ne pas les suivre... à l'époque je pensais encore que tout allait s'arranger, que la guerre ne durerait pas, que la France ne serait pas touchée.

Mon frère était mort. Depuis trois mois déjà. Son immeuble en suisse avait été bombardé. Je l'avais su grâce à une station de radio amateur qui chaque jour, listaient les villes d'Europe bombardées, la fréquence des bombardements, et le nombre de victime estimé. Aussitôt, j'étais parti à Montreux. Ça m'avait pris presque une semaine, la guerre ralentissant les trains. J'avais pris des risques, mais ça m'importait peu. J'étais allé chez lui aussi vite que je pouvais, je l'avais cherché dans les débris, mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. J'étais allé me renseigner auprès des bénévoles et des médecins, pour avoir des renseignements, avec l'espoir qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir. Il était déjà enterré. En putréfaction, certainement en train de pourrir dans une fausse commune, parmi d'autres macchabés. Je n'avais pas pleuré, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, même si je n'étais pas particulièrement proche de lui. La mort était devenu omniprésente, commune, banale. C'était presque comme si ça ne me faisait plus rien. Ma plus grande peur était de devoir annoncer ça à mes parents si je les retrouvais un jour.

Mais bon, pour l'instant j'étais coincé dans la cave de mon immeuble comme un con ! A l'abris des milices russes, mais pas des bombardements. Personne n'était vraiment protégé ici. Nantes était détruite en parti, surtout depuis la défaite de la France qui avait été envahi : la résistance française, peu nombreuse, continuait de s'organiser en Afrique, parfois certains à l'intérieur de la France même, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens et n'effrayait en rien notre ennemi. Les britanniques continuaient de se battre vaillamment aux côtés des Etats-Unis, mais personne ne voyait le bout de cette guerre où aucun des camps ne semblait avoir le dessus.

Je m'informais grâce à ma radio : il y avait quelques journaux indépendants, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs rédacteurs se fassent chopper, selon moi. Je me contentais de rester enfermer pour éviter de me faire enrôler par les milices russes. Ils avaient du courage, moi je vivais ma petite vie, je m'occupais à sauver mon cul en priorité sans me soucier des autres. Enfin, presque.

Je me souciais de deux personnes. Les deux seules qui me restaient ici, en France. Au commencement de la guerre, j'avais perdu tous mes amis, comme beaucoup de gens. Ce n'était pas grave, j'avais autre chose à foutre et d'autres soucis en tête. Il m'en restait juste un : Antoine. On essayait de communiquer au maximum, mais maintenant que nos portables étaient inutilisables, c'était compliqué : ils avaient coupé le réseau depuis trois semaines. Antoine habitait à deux quartiers de chez moi, je le voyais tous les trois jours, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mais Illona n'habitait pas près de chez moi. Elle habitait à Nice. Et donc, ça faisait trois semaines que je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle, rien, que j'ignorais si elle était vivante ou non.

Qui était-elle ?

L'amour de ma vie. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, même si notre relation était compliquée. Je détestais les relations à distance : elle était partie à Nice sept ans auparavant pour faire des études de médecine. On était resté en contact et avions convenu que le jour où elle aurait fini ses études, elle reviendrait vivre à Nantes et, si nous étions encore tous les deux célibataires, on s'installerait ensemble. J'avais eu des copines, des coups d'un soir aussi, mais jamais elle n'avait quitté mon esprit, et c'était réciproque. Je désespérais de la revoir un jour et lorsque je pensais à elle, j'avais des sueurs froides, et mon ventre était tordu par la peur. Ou alors par la faim ? Je ne savais plus vraiment faire la différence.

Je sursautais alors qu'on frappa violement à ma porte. Je faillis lâcher ma conserve, mais dieu merci cela n'arriva pas. En silence, mais dans une panique intérieure totale, j'éteignis la petite lumière et alla me cacher derrière une vieille étagère en métal. Dans cette petite pièce de trois mètres carrés, on me trouverait d'un simple coup d'œil, mais l'espoir fait vivre... les coups continuèrent de cogner contre ma porte alors que je retins ma respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible, fixant l'obscurité devant moi. La porte pouvait surement céder facilement si la personne juste derrière le souhaitait... je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être... mais si c'était la milice russe, j'étais foutu... qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de fouiller dans un bâtiment délabré et presque vide, franchement ?!

J'entendais mon cœur battre dans mes temps alors que j'entendis :

« Bordel Mathieu, ouvre ! C'est moi ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils et aussitôt, sauta sur mes jambes pour rallumer aller ouvrir la porte en métal, faisant entrer un homme brun aux cheveux emmêlés, qui aussitôt qu'il fut dans ma planque, referma la porte, haletant.

« Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! On avait dit que tu viendrais que dans deux jours ! »

En effet, sept jours avant nous avions prévu qu'Antoine viendrais vivre dans ma cave avec moi. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, nous avions convenu qu'il ne viendrait qu'une semaine plus tard s'installer chez moi. Il fallait se faire discret...

« Pas l'temps, j'voulais me mettre à l'abri... t'as rien entendu ?!

-Non... quoi... ? »

Je regardais un instant ses vieux vêtements sales et usés. Il ne semblait pas blessé... je me demandais sérieusement de quoi il parlait... avait-il eu de nouvelles infos à la radio ? Des émeutes en ville ? Une autre attaque ?

« Des bombardiers ont survolé la ville ! Ils vont sans doute attaquer sous peu ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et me redressa, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le sol trembla et des bruits sourds au loin se firent entendre. Presque immédiatement après ça, une explosion retentit tout près alors que les tremblements se firent plus proches et violents, me faisant tomber à terre alors que la lumière s'éteignit.

« Mathieu ! A terre ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	3. Pour vivre il faut fuir...

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre III : Pour vivre il faut fuir...

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je restais allongé face contre terre, collé à Mathieu. Combien de temps ? Dix minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Une fois que le sol eut arrêté de trembler et que le silence régna à l'extérieur, je me redressais difficilement en soufflant, regardant autours de moi, scrutant l'obscurité.

« Ils risquent de bombarder à nouveau... on doit rester à l'abri... » murmura Mathieu.

« Y'a plus d'abris nul part, Mathieu. »

En disant ça, je m'assis par terre, tapant à tâtons sur le sol pour trouver la prise électrique. Inutilement, je débranchais la petite lampe et la rebrancha. Evidemment rien ne se produisit et la lumière ne revint pas.

« Tu penses que le générateur de l'immeuble est touché ?

-Non. Si l'immeuble avait été touché ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, on serait mort. Ou en tout cas on le saurait. Ils ont dû couper l'électricité... les bâtards... » souffla Mathieu.

Je le sentis se déplacer dans la pièce et au passage se cogner contre une étagère, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de la cave. Un peu de poussière et de fumée entra dans la pièce, ainsi qu'un rayon de soleil, et je fronçais les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il ne répondit pas et sortit dans l'immeuble. Si ce con se faisait prendre... qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour venir le chercher ! Pourtant, une envie irrépressible de le suivre me prit... je voulais voir ce qu'il faisait, voir les dégâts dehors, prendre l'air... mais ma peur et ma volonté de survivre étaient bien plus fortes que ce désir futile. Je restais tapi dans l'ombre, observant la porte ouverte, attendant son retour. Il revient en courant, livide.

« L'immeuble d'à côté a été touché... on a failli y passer... »

Il ferma par terre et s'assit près de moi, allumant la lumière de son téléphone portable. Il ramassa une conserve à terre dont le contenu était à moitié renversé sur le sol. Du cassoulet ? Visiblement c'était ça. Je le pris, et commença à manger, lentement et en quantité mesurée : je ne savais pas combien de temps ce repas devait lui durer. Il poussa un profond soupir, s'installant avec moi sur son lit d'appoint.

« Profite d'avoir de la lumière encore un peu, mon portable à bientôt plus de batterie.

-Et comme ils ont coupé l'électricité, impossible de le recharger... » marmonnais-je.

Il opina du chef et la pièce fut plongée à nouveau dans le silence. Je lui repassais sa conserve pour qu'il mange également. Il avait maigri, comme moi. On flottait dans nos vêtements dégueu comme de vrais clowns. Puis notre barbe était vraiment affreuse... la sienne surtout ! Elle partait dans tous les sens, et il avait quelques trous dedans, comme les ados... ça aurait été assez comique dans d'autres circonstances...

« Antoine... tu pues de la gueule...

-Je sais... je n'ai pas trouvé de dentifrice dans la superette de mon quartier...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus j'en ai plus... »

On était là, comme deux porcs, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde par tous les pores de notre peau. J'avais oublié depuis combien de temps je ne m'étais pas lavé... Mathieu surement aussi. On resta installé là pendant une ou deux heures à discuter. Je lui parlais de mes parents, lui d'une fille dont il m'avait déjà parlé rapidement avant que la guerre ne commence.

« ... et depuis plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Elle habite à Nice, et je sais qu'en ce moment la ville et les habitants sont mobilisés par les russes... ça m'inquiète... »

J'hochais doucement la tête en l'écoutant parler. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui péter le moral ou de casser ces espoirs, mais étant donné ce qu'il se passait dans le Sud Est de la France, sa petite chérie était surement morte. Toute cette partie du pays était envahi. Ce n'était pas comme chez nous où, même si les milices venaient parfois chercher des hommes ou bombarder la ville, nous étions relativement tranquille et délaissé : Nantes était morte, la population presque éteinte, de plus en plus rare. Là-bas à Nice, les milices et autres armées russe s'étaient installé sur place, exploitaient la population, envoyaient les hommes au combat, violaient les femmes, tuaient ou torturaient les gosses juste pour s'amuser...

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. » mentis-je.

C'était plus facile à dire que lui dévoiler le fond de ma pensée. Mathieu soupira en acquiesçant. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet, ça se sentait, et moi non plus. Il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper sa radio poser sur l'étagère en métal et l'allumer. Ça aller être l'heure de notre radio amateur et clandestine préféré : les invaincus.

Je ne l'aimais pas pour son nom, mais surtout pour son contenu : des résistants qui nous informaient de leurs plans pour lutter contre l'envahisseur et qui donnaient des informations sur les plans de l'ennemi. J'avais beaucoup de respect envers les résistants, j'avais confiance en eux et en ce qu'ils faisaient, j'étais intimement convaincu qu'un jour, ils nous sauveraient tous. Ce n'était pas le cas de Mathieu... il trouvait leurs actes stupides, il avait perdu espoir et disait que ça ne servait à rien de se battre, que le meilleur était de fuir pour sauver nos culs. Il écoutait cette radio seulement pour savoir à quoi s'attendre venant des russes, ou encore pour savoir quelles villes d'Europe avaient été bombardées ou attaquées.

« ... aucun survivant n'est à recensé dans le petit village de Salenthal en Alsace, massacré dans la matinée sans aucune raison par une division russe se dirigeant vers Lyon, nous rappelant le sort terrible du petit village d'Ouradour sur Glane en 1944. Nous présentons nos sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes. Le Nord-Ouest de la France n'est pas épargné après les bombardements de ce matin sur la ville de Nantes et ses villages environs : nous tenons ensuite à prévenir les différents réseaux de résistant de Renne, Nantes, Brest et les villes alentours que plusieurs divisions russes sont en route pour les démanteler. Nous avons cette information depuis peu et ils sont malheureusement déjà en route et arriverons certainement d'ici demain. Nous conseillons les auditeurs qui nous écoutent de fuir ou de se cacher... Que les plus courageux se battent si ça leur chante ! David Guérant vient à l'instant de nous envoyer un télégramme pour nous informer de la formation d'une armée pour vaincre l'ennemi près de Rennes dans la petite ville de Laval, à l'abri, l'espère-t-on, de nos ennemis le temps que notre armée s'organise ! » grésilla la radio.

Mathieu, stupéfait, ouvrit la bouche en entendant cette information plus qu'inquiétante. Et je le comprenais...

« ... toujours aucune nouvelle de la situation dans le Sud Est de la France, selon un informateur elle n'aurait pas changé mais les conditions dans lesquelles sont exploités nos concitoyens restent floues et les russes tentent visiblement d'empêcher à ce que n'importe quelle information ne fuite. Le Sud-Ouest de la France aux alentours de Bordeaux... »

Mathieu qui avait été très attentif en écoutant ce passage éteignit brusquement la radio en déglutis. Le regard vide, il dit d'un ton sec :

« On doit se barrer, Antoine.

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas entendu ?! Une putain de division russe armée jusqu'aux dents arrive vers nous ! T'as entendu ce qu'ils ont fait à ce petit village de merde ?! Ils ont tout tué sur leur passage ! S'ils nous trouvent, on est mort ! Et soit sur qu'ils nous trouveront ! Ce n'est pas les petites milices qu'on voit parfois, c'est du sérieux ! Ils vont penser qu'on est des résistants !

-Mais t'as pas écouté ou quoi ? Les résistants sont en train de monter une armée ! Ils vont nous défendre ! »

Sans porter attention à ce que je disais, il se leva et pris un gros sac à dos pour y enfoncer quelques vêtements, avant de lâcher un rire hautain.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours tellement naïf ? Mais putain Antoine, réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Ces types sont pas formés pour se battre, ils sont foutu et surement dix fois moins nombreux et moins bien équipés ! Ces résistants vont se faire écraser ! Et quand bien même ils avaient une chance, ils ne vont pas attaquer tout de suite ! L'appel à se battre vient d'être lancé aujourd'hui ! Jamais ils seront prêt pour demain... Mais comme je te dis, ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'ils vont se faire massacrer par les russes. »

Je fronçais les sourcils en écoutant sa tirade, un peu vexé. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tort... mais j'avais besoin de croire en quelque chose, et je croyais en le courage de ces types, femmes et hommes qui se battaient pour notre liberté. Et puis, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas pu vaincre les russes ? Qu'avaient-ils de plus qu'eux ?

Mathieu se contenta de fouiller encore dans ses étagères. Je le vis prendre une trousse de secours, des piles pour sa radio, de l'eau et un peu de nourriture, ainsi qu'une lampe de poche. Il roula également un vieux sac de couchage : impossible pour lui d'emmener son petit matelas s'il souhaitait se déplacer.

« Je pars demain matin, à l'aube. Je me tire avec ou sans toi. Ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir. »

Je savais que s'il avait pu, il serait parti immédiatement. J'étais intimement convaincu que s'il repoussait son départ au lendemain, c'était pour me laisser une chance de l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas partir sans moi, j'étais tout ce qui lui restait, et c'était réciproque. Je soupirais doucement en réfléchissant aux possibilités que j'avais. Partir avec Mathieu et peut-être crever, ou rester ici et peut-être crever. On ne pouvait pas dire que les choix étaient variés.

« Et on irait où, hein ?

-Pour l'instant je ne sais pas... on se barre d'ici au plus vite, on trouve une planque, et ensuite on avisera. »

J'acquiesçais en silence. Il se tourna vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de me demander sur un ton malicieux :

« Je suppose que tu viens avec moi, du coup ? »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant vous a lui aussi plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	4. Une vie de nomade

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre IV : Une vie de nomade.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

« Mathieu ! Mathieu debout ! »

Antoine me secoua vivement dans tous les sens alors que je fronçais les sourcils en me redressant, assis sur mon lit, à moitié dans les vapes. Je passais une main sur mon visage en grognant, bercé par l'agitation qui régnait autour de moi. J'ouvrais mes yeux bouffis pour voir Antoine enfiler un pantalon à la va vite.

« Prend tes affaires ! Les russes sont là !

-Quoi... ? Mais il est quelle heure... ? Ils devaient arriver que dans l'après-midi... ! »

Paniqué, je sautais sur mes jambes et enfila également un jeans, regardant l'heure sur mon portable. Il n'était même pas cinq heures du matin... ! Mon portable s'éteignit définitivement : je n'avais plus de batterie. J'enfilais rapidement ma veste alors que dehors, des hurlements et des coups de feu se firent entendre.

« La radio a dû se tromper en estimant l'heure ! Ou alors ils sont allé plus vite que prévu pour venir jusqu'à là ! » grogna Antoine, ses lunettes de travers.

Il jeta son gros rucksack gris délavé sur son dos en jurant alors que je déglutis, effrayé. La peur me tordait les tripes... je voulais partir à cinq heure du matin, tranquillement, pensant avoir le temps de me préparer et de partir sans me précipiter, sans rien risquer, et voilà que je me faisais surprendre par une division armée et que le temps me manquait... Je n'étais plus aussi sur de moi d'un coup...

« On devrait peut-être rester caché ici...

-Quoi ?! T'es fou ?! Ils fouillent toutes les baraques de fond en comble, même quand elles sont détruites ! C'était ton idée alors maintenant bouge-toi vite ! »

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi croire. Oui, je voulais me barrer loin pour rester en vie, mais que ce soit rester ici ou sortir dans les rues de Nantes, tout semblait me conduire à une mort certaine. Pourtant Antoine avait raison : nous n'avions plus vraiment le choix, alors autant tenter notre chance. Sans savoir si je serais encore vivant le soir à venir, je jetais mon sac sur mes épaules et imita Antoine, sortant de la cave.

Le vent frais souffla sur mon visage et ébouriffa mes cheveux gras et ma barbe sale, mais je ne pus pas profiter pleinement du bien que ça me fit. Autour de moi, tout était détruit. Je le savais, ça faisait déjà un moment que les routes avaient été remplacées par de grands cratères à certains endroits, et les maisons et autres immeubles en ruines ou à moitié debout étaient les mêmes que lorsque j'étais rapidement sorti prendre l'air la veille. Il faisait encore nuit noir, cependant autours de moi, plusieurs personnes courraient vers le sud de la ville, surement pour en sortir. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je voyais la ville aussi vivante, bien qu'il doive rester moins de mille habitants en ville.

« Mathieu, cours ! »

Je tournais la tête vers Antoine qui, sans m'attendre, était parti en courant vers le bout de la rue. Derrière nous, je pus entendre des coups de feu se rapprocher, ainsi que des hurlements désespérés. Aussitôt je suivis mon ami : mon cerveau était comme en veille, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, juste à agir. Nos pas résonnaient sur le béton alors que nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient à ceux d'autres gens qui comme nous, aspiraient à vivre. Des coups de feu résonnèrent et je vis une personne devant moi s'écrouler d'une balle dans la tête. Horrifié, je me retournais pour regarder derrière moi : dans la rue, plusieurs chars, trois ou quatre, venaient de débarquer accompagnés de plusieurs hommes, au moins une cinquantaine, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait et entrant dans chaque maison pour y déloger quelconque résistant.

Je me mis à courir en zigzag : ainsi, ils auraient plus de mal à me viser. Mais je savais que s'ils se mettaient à plusieurs à tirer sur nous, c'était foutu. C'était surement ce qu'ils feraient. Quel idiot... j'aurais dû partir la veille, dès que j'avais eu l'info comme quoi notre ville allait se faire attaquer ! Quel crétin j'étais...

Une voix grave et forte résonna :

« Поставь себя онлайн ! будь готов стрелять ! »

Les soldats se mirent tous en ligne face à nous, chargeant leurs armes. Bordel, on était foutu...

« Откройте огонь ! »

Une main ferme me saisit et me tira vivement derrière le mur d'une habitation alors qu'une salve de coup de feu explosa dans la rue. Collé contre Antoine, contraint d'observer ce spectacle macabre, je vis plus d'une dizaine de personne tomber sous les balles. Ça aurait pu être moi... j'avais failli y passer... tous ces pauvres gens... des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes, des hommes...

« Viens, on doit partir... » souffla la voix d'Antoine à mon oreille, rendu rauque par la peur.

Tétanisé, il dû tirer sur mon bras pour me faire bouger. J'étais vraiment un boulet... il avait raison, il fallait se barrer vite avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de notre présence... peut-être qu'ils nous avaient vu nous cacher et qu'ils allaient venir s'occuper de nous... ? Je me dépêchais de suivre Antoine, courant derrière lui, essayant malgré tout de rester discret.

Je me tournais pour jeter un œil derrière. Les russes s'avançaient vers les corps à terre afin de terminer le travail. Un homme, environ une soixantaine d'année, mis ses mains devant son visage, criant et implorant :

« Pitié... ! Ma femme m'atte-... »

Un des soldats posa son pied sur la tête de ce dernier et sans aucune once de pitié ou de compassion, comme un robot sans émotion, lui tirant dans la tête. Les autres firent pareil, criblant les corps de balles. Cette image d'horreur disparu de mon champs de vision alors que l'on tourna sur la gauche. Pour l'instant personne ne nous avait vus, mais je savais que la ville était surement pleine de ces monstres. Heureusement, nous étions proches de la sortie. Avec de la chance, on réussirait à quitter la ville...

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais doucement en me laissant tomber par terre sur le sol poussiéreux, épuisé par cette journée. Après nous être enfuit et avoir échappé par miracle à l'armée russe, nous avions marché plus de soixante-dix kilomètres. L'adrénaline nous donnant des ailes, nous avions parcouru à chaque fois environ six kilomètres par heure. Soit presque treize heures de marche sans arrêter... nous n'avions pas fait de pause, de peur d'être poursuivit par l'ennemi...

Mais nous étions vivants ! Bien vivant, épuisé, mais vivant. On avait encore tous nos membres, la chance nous souriait pour le moment !

Il faisait nuit noir. Il devait être dix-neuf heures à tout casser... nous venions d'arriver près de La Roche-Sur-Yon. Dire que si on avait eu une voiture ou quelconque transport on aurait pu faire ce voyage en moins de deux heures...

« Je propose qu'on campe là... » soupira Mathieu.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête en pris mon sac de couchage accroché à mon sac pour le dérouler par terre après avoir trouvé un coin pas trop terrible. Durant notre longue balade, nous n'avions rencontré personne : ça nous montrait bien à quel point notre pays avait été ravagé par la guerre. Nous avions quitté la route pour nous enfoncer dans une forêt : si on restait sur des chemins empruntés, nous avions peur de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

« On se les gèle... » soufflais-je.

Malgré le fait qu'il fasse presque noir, je pouvais distinguer de la buée se former dans l'air à chacune de mes paroles. Mathieu déroula également son sac de couchage et s'installa dedans avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Il en but une gorgée, et je fis de même lorsqu'il me passa la bouteille : nous devions rationner chacune de nos ressources. Les feuilles craquaient sous chacun de nos mouvements, et adossé contre un arbre, je demandais :

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

C'était une bonne question. On s'était enfuit de Nantes. Nous n'avions plus d'abris. Plus rien, plus personne. Nous étions présent l'un pour l'autre, mais est-ce que ça suffirait pour survivre ? Je n'en étais pas convaincu. La nourriture finirait par manquer, l'eau également. Et ni lui ni moi ne savions nous débrouiller seul, pour chasser ou quoi que ce soit. Nous étions définitivement foutus... et rien ne nous disait que nous réussirions à échapper à l'armée russe plus longtemps... Mathieu passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant :

« On doit partir...

-Pour aller où ? On est loin de chez nous... on a plus nulle part où aller...

-Allons en Afrique. » souffla-t-il, le visage fermé.

Je fronçais les sourcils, interdit. Il avait surement perdu la tête, c'était évident... comment voulais-t-il qu'on réussisse à atteindre l'Afrique ? Nous n'avions rien ! Aucun moyen de transport ! Ça nous prendrait un temps fou !

« On va se faire tuer si on fait ça... !

-Quoi qu'on fasse on risque de se faire tuer ! Surtout en restant sur le territoire français ! Il faut qu'on quitte le pays si on veut vraiment être en sécurité ! Ça ne te semble pas logique ?! »

Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues, le cœur battant. Autour de nous, j'entendais des brindilles craquer, me rendant parano : pourtant je savais que ce n'était que de petits animaux. Mathieu dans l'obscurité de la forêt, caressa son épaisse barbe sans même me regarder, pensif. Il semblait déterminé, ce qui m'inquiétait.

« Bon... et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Ça nous prendre un temps monstre...

-On a parcouru plus de soixante-dix-huit kilomètres aujourd'hui ! Si on parcourt à peu près cette distance chaque jour, on arrivera peut-être à Nice en moins d'un mois ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant et me racla la gorge.

« Nice ? T'es fou ?! Tu sais bien qu'une partie du Sud-Est est occupé ! Dont Nice. Si tu veux effectivement partir en Afrique, on ferait mieux de partir de Bézier, ou à la limite de Montpellier ! D'ailleurs ça serait même mieux de partir de Perpignan... mais je refuse qu'on aille dans la zone en France où notre ennemi est installé. »

Ce type était fou... il savait pertinemment que la zone délimitée par Grenoble, Valence et Nîmes était occupée, mais il voulait nous y emmener ? Pourquoi... ? Je me remémorais ce que Mathieu avait pu me dire : il n'était pas ignorant, il savait que cette zone était envahie. Oh ! C'était évident...

« Attend là, tu ne comptes pas nous emmener à Nice pour chercher ta chérie, hein ? »

Il se racla la gorge en évitant mon regard, sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Je serrais les dents. J'aimais Mathieu. C'était mon pote, mais ça, je le refusais : risquer nos vie pour une amourette stupide ?! Franchement ?! Sans même me demander mon avis ?! J'étais un gros con, un gros con trop gentil, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

« T'es malade ou quoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser là-bas.

-Elle est morte, Mathieu ! Morte ! Tu comprends ça ?! On peut rien pour elle ! Et si jamais elle n'est pas morte, elle est prisonnière, réduite à jouer les putes. C'est surement pas nous qui allons réussir à la délivrer d'une division russe armée jusqu'aux dents, et tu le sais. » grognais-je.

J'avais parlé durement. Peut-être y étais-je allé trop fort... Mais je ne regrettais pas. Mathieu devait comprendre la vérité, et ne pas s'enfermer dans un mensonge. Ces faux espoirs risquaient de le tuer en le confortant dans sa connerie et ses plans stupides pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup... Mon ami se renfrogna et baissa la tête, sourcils froncés. Je l'avais mis de mauvaise humeur, pire, je lui avais fait de la peine... Je soupirais doucement.

« Ecoute, on va faire une partie de la route ensemble. Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas suicidaire, je ne te suivrais pas. Mais je compte bien passer par le village de mes parents sur la route... tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher, alors je t'en empêcherais pas non plus... mais réfléchis bien... »

Il ne répondit pas et s'allongea, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son sac de couchage, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Je soupirais doucement. Ce con me faisait me sentir coupable, il le savait. Je m'allongeais également, mais malgré mon sac de couchage et mon épais manteau, je tremblais de froid. J'allais devoir m'habituer à dormir dehors par ce temps glacial, je ne savais pas combien de temps cela durerait encore...

Je fermais les yeux en essayant d'oublier les choses affreuses que nous avions vécu aujourd'hui, tous ces morts, ce sang, cette panique... Je devais dormir pour être en forme. Demain, une autre longue journée nous attendait.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	5. L'enfance détruite

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre V : L'enfance détruite.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soufflais doucement en avançant, main dans les poches pour les protéger du froid. Nous étions partis le matin même de La-Roche-Sur-Yon : notre but était d'atteindre la petite commune de Mervent avant la fin de la journée. Si nous avancions rapidement, environ à la même vitesse que la veille, je savais que c'était faisable.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé de notre dispute de la veille. Avec du recul, je regrettais mes paroles crues, mais une partie de moi savait que j'avais bien raison. Et puis, peut-être qu'avec ce que j'avais dit, Mathieu choisirait de rester avec moi plutôt que d'aller risquer sa vie pour sauver cette fille... j'avais peur plus que tout que mon ami m'abandonne...

J'avais mal aux pieds, mais en arrivant dans la petite ville de Saint-Aubin-La-Plaine, la douleur sourde qui tordit mes tripes me fit oublier celle de mes jambes. Le village de mon enfance... ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. J'avais passé tellement de temps ici, à jouer dans les rues avec des amis, jetant mon ballon contre les murs des maisons... ça faisait trois ans que je n'étais pas venu... A travers les décombres, j'arrivais encore à reconnaitre le petit magasin de bonbon où j'allais après les cours, l'abbatiale ou mes parents s'étaient mariés, la boulangerie où je cherchais le pain le samedi, la maison de mon ami d'enfance, Rachilde, totalement détruite...

« Tu sais où aller... ? » me demanda Mathieu en essayant d'avoir l'air serein.

Au fond, je savais qu'il était mal à l'aise de se tenir près de moi dans ces circonstances. Il avait peur de mes réactions, peur de ce que nous allions voir, et de ce que nous pouvions déjà voir... Chacun de notre côté, nous t'entions d'ignorer les nombreux corps ensanglantés autours de nous. Des bras, des jambes, des troncs, parfois des têtes... surement à cause des bombes. Tous ces corps explosés... mais aussi des corps massacré à coup de balles, d'arme blanche... tout ce sang...

Dans les quelques maisons, en ruine ou non, nous pouvions voir les rideaux des fenêtres se fermer sur notre passage, les survivants ayant surement peur de ce que nous amenions avec nous. La mort, la maladie... peut-être étions nous des brigands, ou des espions russe ? Dans ce nouveau monde, il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, c'était chacun pour soi.

« Ouai, je reconnaitrais ma maison quoi qu'il arrive. »

Je ne disais que la vérité : je savais que je la reconnaitrais. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais la sensation qu'il allait exploser. J'avais si peur... je marchais à pas rapides et décidé, craignant ce que je découvrirais. Au loin, je vis une petite maison orange pâle. Les fleurs qui d'habitude enjolivaient l'endroit avaient disparu, elles n'avaient probablement pas poussées dans cette terre sèche et aride. La maison était sale, mais encore en un morceau... dieu merci !

« On ne doit pas s'attarder ici. Alors va chercher tes parents et on se casse. »

J'entendais dans sa voix blanche qu'il ne croyait lui-même pas à ses paroles. Mais mes parents allaient bien, je le savais. Je me mis à courir vers ma maison alors que Mathieu fronça les sourcils, surpris, avant de me poursuivre.

« Antoine ?! »

Essoufflé en arrivant au bout de la rue, je m'arrêtais devant la porte d'entrée et toqua vivement sans prendre la peine de reprendre mon souffle.

« Papa ! Maman ! C'est moi... ! »

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis un moment... mais ma situation actuelle m'avait empêchée de m'en inquiéter. Mais c'était comme si d'un coup, tout me revenait en pleine tronche : personne ne répondit, et la porte bougea en un grincement. La porte était déjà ouverte avant mon arrivée...

Sans plus attendre, j'entrais précipitamment dans la maison, Mathieu sur mes talons. Je sentais son souffle erratique dans ma nuque tant il était près de moi.

A l'intérieur, tout était en désordre : les vases étaient en morceau à terre, les lampes de travers, la tapisserie déchirée par moment... avec du sang... du sang sur le mur du couloir... juste un peu... je déglutis, le cœur serré. Ils étaient vivants. Je le savais. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. J'avançais doucement vers le salon, tremblant comme une feuille.

Ils étaient là. Allongés sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Mon père dans un coin, une partie du crâne défoncé, les intestins à l'air, les yeux grands ouverts, vides. Ma mère, la partie inférieure de son corps dénudée, semblait comme endormie, yeux fermés, égorgée. Je restais immobile, comme figé, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Mathieu eut un haut le cœur et sortit de la pièce. Ça puait la mort, en plus de la scène affreuse, je comprenais qu'il soit bouleversé. Mes pauvres parents... qui sait combien de choses affreuses et de tourments ils avaient enduré avant de mourir...

« Antoine... je suis vraiment désolé...

-Mon dieu...

\- Viens, ne restons pas là... »

J'étais orphelin maintenant... Les larmes aux yeux, mon ami me prit le bras pour essayer de me tirer hors de la pièce, mais je me dégageais brusquement de son emprise. Mathieu n'insista pas. Je me laissais tomber près de ma mère, dans tout ce sang séché et fondit en larme, prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Je n'aimais pas pleurer, encore moins devant Mathieu, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'y avais tellement cru... jusqu'au bout, j'avais réussi à me convaincre que mes parents avaient survécu à cette guerre, comme s'ils étaient invincible, et que je pourrais m'enfuir avec eux pour tout recommencer ailleurs. Mais la réalité était bien différente de mes espérances. Mathieu avait raison, j'étais trop naïf, je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'était la guerre, quels étaient les enjeux. Et dire que j'avais dit à Mathieu que sa copine était morte tout en pouvant croire que mes propres parents étaient encore en vie... comment avais-je pu reprocher à Mathieu d'avoir espoir alors que je m'étais moi-même enfermé dans une illusion ?

« J-je veux les enterrer... convenablement... » murmurais-je à travers mes larmes.

Alors que je tendis un bras vers ma mère, Mathieu s'empressa de me le prendre pour m'éloigner brusquement. Je tournais la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre en grognant. Son regard désolé me transperça le cœur et il ordonna sur un ton ferme :

« Ne la touche pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Antoine... elle est sur une mine... »

Je fronçais les sourcils et regarda à nouveau le corps de ma mère. Effectivement, sous son corps se trouvait une forme ronde, environ trente centimètres de diamètre, plate. Une mine terrestre. Ils avaient mis une putain de mine terrestre sous ma mère...

« ...Ton père aussi. » déglutit Mathieu.

Je tournais la tête, pâlissant. Il avait raison... si je touchais mes parents, que j'osais ne serait-ce que les déplacer ou les décaler, ma maison exploserait, moi et Mathieu avec. Quelles ordures... je ne comprenais pas... mes parents étaient morts ! Morts par eux, sauvagement assassinés ! Pourquoi faire ça... ? Pourquoi profaner leurs cadavres... ?

« Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi... »

Mathieu soupira doucement et murmura :

« Moi oui... Tu as vu tous les corps qu'il y avait dans la rue ? Aucun des survivants ne les a enterrés. Pas de fausse commune... rien... pourtant c'est dans notre culture d'enterrer nos morts. Et les macchabés, ça rapporte plein de maladie quand ça commence à pourrir... »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« C'est de la torture psychologique, Antoine... Les Russes veulent nous humilier, humilier nos morts... c'est pour ça qu'ils ont mis des mines en dessous... pour qu'on ne puisse pas les enterrer ! Pour qu'on explose en essayant de le faire, ou qu'on crève de maladie à cause des cadavres en putréfaction... ils veulent éradiquer la population, par tous les moyens... »

J'écoutais ses explications en silence, le cœur serré. Les salauds... donc, mes parents allaient rester là, à pourrir dans la maison de mon enfance, sans aucune sépulture... Les larmes aux yeux, je serrais les poings en détournant le regard. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps...

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette scène macabre. Je m'en doutais, je savais au fond de moi que ses parents étaient morts... mais pourquoi le lui aurais-je dit ? Je ne voulais pas briser ses espoirs, me montrer désagréable et blessant. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Car oui, même si je n'avais rien dis, je lui en voulais encore pour la dispute de la veille. Evidemment, quelque chose au fond de moi savait qu'Illona était morte, que les chances qu'elle ait survécu à cette guerre étaient infimes, mais je refusais de quitter le pays sans être vraiment sûr qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Je voulais encore y croire.

Vu la gueule des macchabés que j'avais pu rencontrer, j'en avais déduis que les russes étaient passés environ deux ou trois jours plus tôt. Dieu merci, nous avions échappé à ça...

Je tirais le bras d'Antoine qui me suivit, sortant de la pièce, laissant derrière lui ses parents, et ce pour toujours. L'air frais de l'hiver me fit du bien même s'il me glaça le visage : ça puait la mort à l'intérieur. Je tournais le regard vers Antoine pour voir s'il arrivait à supporter la situation. Il était pâle, ses yeux étaient rouges, et je voyais qu'il refoulait ses pleurs. Avec un soupir, je pris quelques secondes pour analyser la situation, posant mon sac chargé à terre. Je me raclais la gorge et demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux... fouiller ta maison ? Pour voir si je peux trouver un truc qui nous sera utile... »

Il hocha la tête, immobile et fixant l'horizon. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour lui demander ça, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder ici. Je retournais alors dans la maison, mettant mon foulard bleu sur mon nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur des corps qui commençaient à entrer en putréfaction. J'allais à la cuisine faire le plein de nourriture et d'eau, prenant également des piles. J'en profitais pour également charger mon portable et celui d'Antoine. Ça prendrait du temps, et nous n'avions pas de temps si nous voulions arriver à Mervent avant la tombée de la nuit. Je parcourais les pièces de la petite maison, et finit par la cave. Et là, le jackpot : une bagnole. C'est sûr, ce n'était pas un quatre-quatre, juste une petite Twingo, mais si on avait de la chance, elle roulait encore. Aussitôt, je me mis à fouiller dans les différentes vieilles boîtes en bois poussiéreuse à la recherche d'éventuelle clé de voiture. Une fois ces dernière trouvées, je m'installais au volant et mis le contact en soufflant de soulagement. Il y avait encore assez d'essence pour qu'on roule plus ou moins deux heures selon moi. J'arrêtais à nouveau le moteur et retourna dehors.

Antoine était assis par terre contre le mur de sa maison, toujours à fixer l'horizon. Je soupirais et m'installa silencieusement avec lui, regardant au loin à mon tour. On resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne dise doucement :

« La voiture à encore de l'essence. On va pouvoir aller à Mervent plus rapidement, et on aura encore un peu d'essence pour continuer la route demain. Nos portables sont en train de charger.

-Si on a une bagnole, on peut même aller plus loin que Mervent, non ?

-Ouai, mais je pense qu'on a assez avancé pour aujourd'hui. On devrait se reposer. Avec la voiture, on peut se le permettre. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, toujours sans me regarder. En réalité, j'aurais bien voulu continuer notre voyage plus loin que Mervent, aussi loin que le niveau d'essence le permettait, mais je voulais préserver Antoine plus que tout.

Il avait besoin de repos après cette journée...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'arrive à faire monter le suspens, je ne suis pas sûr d'être doué avec ça xD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	6. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre six de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre VI : La troisième guerre mondiale.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Définitivement, mes connaissances en mécanique étaient lamentables. Je pensais qu'avec le niveau d'essence de la voiture des parents d'Antoine, on pouvait rouler au moins deux heures. Pfff, n'importe quoi... On était tombé en panne sèche au niveau de Saint Laurs, après avoir roulé vingt-cinq minutes après Mervent. Je me sentais vraiment con...

« Allez... Allez ma titine, tu ne vas pas nous lâcher maintenant... » soufflais-je en essayant de redémarrer la voiture.

Antoine à côté de moi, sourit doucement. Il s'était bien reposé et avait l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui. Heureusement...

« Allez Mathieu, abandonne...

-Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait assez d'essence pour rouler encore quelques heures... » murmurais-je, dépité, alors qu'Antoine sortit de la voiture.

Je soupirais en sortant également de la voiture, fouillant dans le coffre de la voiture pour prendre nos sacs. Je sortais la carte de la poche de mon jeans en soufflant doucement, cherchant notre position. Nous étions donc près de Saint Laurs...

« On est à un ou deux kilomètres de Saint Laurs. On pourrait voir s'il y a de l'essence là-bas ? Ou un truc qui pourrait nous servir ?

-Il faut te faire une raison, on a eu de la chance en trouvant la bagnole, ne t'attend pas à ce que ça se reproduise ! Mais Ouai, ça pourrais toujours nous servir d'aller jeter un œil là-bas. »

Ni une ni deux, et après avoir cherché nos affaires, nous partîmes vers le petit village de Saint Laurs. La route se passa rapidement, même si au fond de moi j'étais toujours assez dépité de ne plus avoir de bagnole... ça nous aurait été bien utile...

Le petit village semblait encore totalement intact même si visiblement, une partie de la population avait fui. Les rues étaient presque totalement désertes, mais ça faisait du bien de voir qu'un petit village semblait avoir été épargné par toute cette folie.

« Maman... regarde... »

Une petite fille brune dans un coin de la rue nous montra du doigt, ses grands yeux bruns pétillants d'innocence.

« Il y a des gens... »

Sa mère serra sa main et se tourna vers nous, serrant la petite contre elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'approcha doucement de nous et demanda :

« Bonjour... vous avez besoin d'aide... ? »

Elles semblaient toutes les deux en bon état, même si leurs habits étaient usés et sales, et qu'elles étaient visiblement fatigué et amaigri par le manque de vivre. Néanmoins, comparé à ce que j'avais pu voir dans les yeux d'autres personnes, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir déjà vu les horreurs de la guerre.

« Eh bien... nous voyageons depuis plusieurs jours, et nous voulions savoir si vous n'auriez pas de l'essence à nous prêter... »

La femme brune planta ses yeux verts désolés sur nous et secoua doucement la tête. Je soupirais doucement, dépité à l'idée de continuer à marcher. La petite fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air rêveur alors que sa mère nous dit :

« Désolé, mais nous n'avons plus d'essence... mais je peux vous offrir un repas ? Vous semblez affamés. »

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas faux... alors on accepta. Elle nous emmena chez elle, dans une petite maison verte où elle vivait encore avec sa famille. Elle avait trois enfants, petits, entre six et dix ans qui ne devaient pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation. Il y avait également son mari, qui nous expliqua que plus de la moitié de la population avait fui au début de la guerre.

« Vous comprenez... Nous n'avons plus d'essence, et nous ne pouvons pas partir à pied comme vous avec nos enfants... ils sont trop petits, c'est trop dangereux... » expliqua la jeune homme avec un sourire triste.

Assez gêné, j'hochais la tête. Comme quoi, les gosses étaient vraiment un fardeau... Assis autour de la grande table, elle nous servi un bol de soupe au choux et un bout de pain. La soupe était très liquide, fade, presque sans gout, pas de quoi faire un repas consistant... je m'en voulais d'abuser de leur gentillesse ainsi alors qu'ils avaient visiblement déjà du mal à assurer un repas pour eux cinq.

« Votre village semble avoir été épargné par les bombes... des soldats sont-ils déjà venu ? » fit remarquer Antoine.

Le père de famille, un grand chauve barbu à l'allure de viking secoua la tête.

« Non, nous avons beaucoup de chance. Je pense qu'ils ont oublié de passer par là. Ou alors ils pensent sans doute que notre petit village n'en vaut pas la peine. En tout cas, nous avons été épargnés par cette troisième guerre mondiale.

-Je veux pas que les méchants viennent... » murmura un petit garçon.

Son père lui sourit pour le rassurer alors que la jeune femme nous demanda en nous servant un verre d'eau :

« Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous informer sur ce qu'ils se passent... notre télé est cassée, nous n'avons pas de radio et comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'avons plus de magazine ou journaux... Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la situation ?

-Eh bien... Trois bombe Tsar bomba ont été lancé... une sur Paris, une sur Orléans et une sur Clermont-Ferrand. Les bombes ont eu un impact sur 17080 kilomètres à la ronde... Chartres, Vichy, Bourges... Bref, tous le centre de la France est inhabitable... enfin je crois... c'est ça ? »

Antoine hocha silencieusement la tête pour confirmer mes dires.

« Ouai c'est plein de radiation, puis des milices russes se baladent un peu partout dans le pays... elles passent parfois par des villages et détruisent tout... Mais la zone délimitée par Grenoble, Valence et Nîmes est occupée, les russes vivent là-bas et exploitent la population et les ressources... c'est vraiment dangereux. »

Il ajouta ça en me regardant avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à me faire passer un message. Je levais les yeux au ciel en l'ignorant royalement. La père de famille à mes côtés essuya la bouche d'un de ses fils et nous demanda :

« Où comptez-vous vous rendre ?

-En Afrique. On aimerait se rendre dans un territoire sur. »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et Antoine lui expliqua ensuite que nous ne savions pas exactement quelle route emprunter pour le moment. Je montrais notre carte à la petite famille, et la jeune femme mis des lunettes sur son nez avant de l'examiner scrupuleusement.

« Eh bien... pour éviter d'aller dans le centre où il y a toutes les radiations... je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour vous de partir d'ici pour vous rendre à Muron, c'est un petit village à environ une heure de La Rochelle... vous devrez traverser le parc naturelle régional du Marais Poitevin, mais je pense que ça sera plus sur... les milices ne se promènent surement pas dans ces bois... »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement comme mon ami, alors qu'au crayon elle traça la route à prendre. Elle nous était d'une grande aide, elle connaissait visiblement bien la région.

La famille nous offrit leur canapé pour passer la nuit. Au salon, allongé à côté d'Antoine sur le canapé lit, je soupirais de bonheur : c'était bien plus agréable que nos lits de fortune habituel, et je redoutais déjà le lendemain où je devrais à nouveau dormir sur mon petit sac de couchage.

« Allume la radio... » murmurais-je.

Antoine se pencha de son côté du lit et fouilla un instant dans son sac avant d'en sortir la radio. Il se réinstalla confortablement et l'alluma, faisant attention à baisser le son pour ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la maison. Je m'enroulais un peu plus dans la couette, attentif.

« ...et Vannes ont été bombardés cette nuit, nos condoléances aux victimes. Nous tenons également à informer nos auditeurs qu'il y a une forte concentration des milices russes dans les zones autours d'Angoulême et de Poitier, détruisant tout sur leur passage. La résistance dans ces villes doit se montrer prudente comme tous les habitants : fuyez ou cachez-vous. Allons ensuite aux nouvelles des Etats-Unis... »

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Antoine.

« Muron se trouve dans cette zone... comment on va faire... ? C'est bien trop risqué...

-Et on peut pas rester ici... il va falloir changer de route... » soupira mon ami, yeux fermés, surement épuisé par cette journée.

Je soupirais à mon tour en baissant encore le son de la radio, la collant à mon oreille pour ne pas déranger Antoine qui voulait visiblement dormir. J'étais crevé, je voulais pioncer, mais je désirais encore plus avoir des informations sur ce qu'il se passait à Nice. Je voulais être averti si la situation bougeait là-bas...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, peut-être même une heure, et je commençais doucement à somnoler avant d'être ramené à la réalité par des coups de feu et des hurlements. Je me redressais brusquement, le cœur battant, terrorisé. Etait-ce mon imagination ?! Un mauvais rêve que j'avais fait ?!

Antoine aussi s'était réveillé brusquement, et il enfilait à présent un pantalon à toute vitesse. En haut à l'étage, j'entendais également de l'agitation alors que le couple descendit rapidement les escaliers. L'homme barbu jeta un œil par la fenêtre, livide.

« On nous attaque... ! »

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre alors qu'un des petits garçons vêtus d'une grenouillère alla tirer un des rideaux du salon pour jeter un regard curieux dans la rue avant que sa mère ne le saisisse vivement par le bras pour le tirer vers elle.

« Éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre... ! On ne doit pas nous voir... ! »

Sans savoir quoi faire, je reculais contre le mur du salon. Dehors, des hommes armés tuaient chaque vie qu'ils croisaient, massacrant le reste de la population étant resté à Saint-Laurs. Quelle poisse... il fallait qu'on arrive dans un village pour que celui-ci soit attaqué pour la première fois...

Antoine rassembla nos affaires dans la hâtes alors que des coups se firent entendre contre la porte : pas des petits coups, non, de gros coups. Les russes essayaient d'enfoncer la porte... La jeune femme brune, terrorisée, serra son fils contre elle alors que son mari ordonna, chuchotant :

« Allez à la cave, j'arrive avec les enfants... »

La mère de famille s'exécuta rapidement et dans un silence le plus total, nous faisant signe de la suivre alors que l'homme à l'épaisse barbe montait dans les escaliers quatre à quatre pour chercher ses deux enfants restants. Je m'apprêtais à suivre la jeune femme, mais Antoine me retint par le bras. Je tournais la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, interloqué. Le temps pressait, la porte allait céder ! Il me tira par le bras pour me sortir rapidement du salon, allant à l'arrière de la maison et murmura :

« On peut pas rester... ! Ils vont fouiller toutes la maison... ! Ils les trouveront en cinq minutes, même pas... ! »

Une fois à l'arrière de la maison dans la cuisine, il regarda par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Ça semblait calme, vide. Etait-ce réellement notre seule chance de nous en sortir ? Abandonner cette famille à son triste sort et nous cacher dans leur jardin ?

Un grand craquement se fit entendre, suivant d'un ordre crié par une langue que je ne comprenais pas : la porte venait de craquer. Antoine saisit durement mon poignet, et aussi silencieusement que rapidement, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre avant de sortir dans le jardin et de la refermer dans un petit bruit sec : de toute manière avec tout le vacarme qu'ils faisaient là-dedans, j'osais imaginer que les russes n'avaient rien entendu... Mon envie de vivre reprenant le dessus, je courais dans l'herbe humide, me demandant bien où je pouvais me cacher...

« Dans le composte... ! » murmurais-je hâtivement.

Antoine me suivit, et avec difficulté, on se cacha sous le tat puant et humide qui trainait dans le jardin. Me bouchant le nez, collé à Antoine, je cessais de bouger. Dieu merci, ce composte était assez grand pour nous deux... maintenant, nous n'avions plus qu'à prier pour que les russes ne viennent pas fouiner ici...

« Pitié ! Ne tuez pas mes enfants... ! Ils sont innocents... ! Nous ne sommes pas responsable de cette guerre... ! »

Je fermais les yeux, serrant mes paupières de toutes mes forces en entendant le cri de désespoir de ce père. Je détestais les gosses, je n'en voulais pas, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre la détresse de ce type, mais j'avais mal pour lui. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, des cris, des hurlements de douleur ou de peur, des pleurs de désespoirs...

Pendant combien de temps ? Impossible pour moi de le dire, mais je dus supporter ça, presque déconnecté de la réalité, jusqu'à ce que le silence le plus total se fasse.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant aussi vous a satisfait ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	7. Notre sauveur : le composte

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfic, on est à peu près à la moitié de cette fanfiction :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre VII : Notre sauveur : le compost.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Plus rien... Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en savais rien, j'avais faillis m'assoupir, au chaud dans le compost près de Mathieu, le cœur serré et bercé par les cris et les coups de feu. J'avais vidé ma tête de toute pensée pour éviter de m'imaginer la scène qui se déroulait dans la maison de nos hôtes.

« Bordel, ça pue... » grognais-je en essuyant mes fringues humide.

Je venais de sortir du compost avec Mathieu. Je m'étais habitué à l'odeur, mais désormais de nouveau à l'air libre, je ne pouvais que remarquer à quel point je puais. Mathieu grimaça également, pâle et les yeux cernés. Lui n'avait visiblement pas réussi à se détacher de la situation, contrairement à moi. D'un pas lent et hésitant, je suivis mon ami dans la maison silencieuse.

Un silence lourd, un silence pesant...

Dès que j'eus franchis la porte, une odeur acre de sang se fit sentir, et je déglutis durement alors que Mathieu serra les poings en avançant prudemment. La cuisine était en ordre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais le salon nous réservait une scène affreuse et traumatisante, même si avec tous les corps que nous avions vus, nous commencions à être habitués...

Le père était assis par terre, dos contre le mur, la tête explosée par une balle. Sa femme était près de lui, la gorge tranchée, presque décapitée, ses yeux vides tournés dans la direction des trois petits. Le plus jeune des garçons, un petit roux, ainsi que sa sœur, avaient le bas de leur pyjama baissé. Je n'eus pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient éventrés, leurs tripes ressortant de leurs ventres. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des enfants... ? A quiconque, d'ailleurs...

Mathieu s'approcha doucement d'eux, l'air dépité. Je ne savais pas quoi penser face à cette scène, j'étais partager entre l'horreur et le soulagement d'être toujours bien vivant. Mais pour combien de temps...

« Antoine... il respire... »

Je pâlis davantage si c'était possible, et m'approcha vers le garçon brun, l'aîné. Malgré ses entrailles à l'air, le gosse respirait encore légèrement, la respiration sifflante. Ce pauvre gamin devait souffrir le martyr...

« O-on peut le transporter à l'hôpital... trouvé de l'aide... !

-Mathieu... il y a plus rien à faire... abrégeons les souffrances de ce malheureux... »

Mon ami tourna la tête vers moi, et nous nous regardâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Evidemment, aucun de nous ne voulions prendre la vie de ce petit... pourtant il le fallait bien ! Tous les hôpitaux étaient bondés, d'autres détruits, et le temps qu'on y arrive, ce gosse serait déjà parti, d'une mort aussi lente que douloureuse. Et trouver de l'aide ? Où ça ? Tous les habitants de cette petite bourgade devaient avoir été massacrés...

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, alors je pris un coussin à bout de bras, les larmes aux yeux. Tremblant et la respiration hachée, je l'écrasais sur le visage du malheureux, appuyant de toutes mes forces. Etait-ce vraiment le bon choix... ?

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Assis à la table de la cuisine de la maison de nos hôtes, je regardais la carte en silence. A cause des évènements de la veille autours d'Angoulême et Poitiers, nous devions changer notre itinéraire. Malheureusement nous n'avions pas beaucoup de possibilité qui s'offraient à nous... En réalité, nous n'en avions aucune. C'était soit aller à Muron comme prévu au risque de tomber sur des milices russes, soit passer par le centre de la France, là où les bombes nucléaires avaient été envoyées...

« Imagine si on choppe un cancer...

-Je pense que je préfère ça que de me faire torturer par les russes... » soufflais-je en désignant le salon où se trouvaient les corps d'un coup de tête.

Il soupira et baissa la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns décoiffés et emmêlés. Je baissais la tête en traçant un chemin sur la carte avec un de mes vieux feutres rouges presque vides.

« On ira à Rom demain. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le choix : Après tout, Rom n'était pas encore dans la zone infectée. Ensuite, on aviserait. Je ne savais pas où on irait, où aller, mais faire du sur place était dangereux. Antoine le savait également, pourtant il fit la moue en me regardant, hésitant. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas aller dans cette zone, mais je n'allais pas ramener mon cul à la milice russe sur un plateau d'argent...

Je m'adossais convenablement dans ma chaise avec un énième soupir en croisant les bras. J'étais comme indifférent à tout, aujourd'hui, comme si mon âme était hors de mon corps, comme si je ne vivais pas la situation actuelle. Je jetais un regard dans un coin de la pièce où chargeaient nos portables. Une fois que la batterie serait pleine, on partirait. Je préférais camper dehors que de rester dans cette maison avec les cadavres de ses habitants...

« Je pense qu'on aurait dû les aider. »

Antoine baissa la tête alors que son regard s'assombrit. Une part de lui se sentait coupable, comme pour moi. Après tout, peut-être aurions-nous eu le temps de prévenir cette famille, de les emmener se cacher dans le jardin avec nous ?

« C'était sois eux sois nous, Mathieu.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ?

-Mais réfléchis un peu ! C'est pas toi qui me dis toujours que je suis naïf ? Bah tu l'es aussi, figure toi ! » s'énerva-t-il.

C'était lui qui avait abrégé les souffrances de ce malheureux. Je voyais bien qu'il en était extrêmement perturbé, et le sujet était sensible : aussitôt je me sentis coupable de lui en avoir parlé et baissa la tête.

« On aurait pas eu le temps de les prévenir, on se serait fait choper aussi. Et de toute façon, où tu aurais voulu qu'ils se cachent ? Déjà à deux on a eu du mal à se cacher à deux, alors imagine à sept. »

Je me contentais d'acquiescer. Après tout, Antoine n'avait pas tort, et dans le monde où nous vivions désormais, c'était chacun pour soi...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	8. Quand le jeu du chat et de la souris prend fin...

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfic, et on est toujours à peu près à la moitié de cette fiction xD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre VIII : Quand le jeu du chat et de la souris prend fin...

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais doucement, avançant sur la route déserte, mains dans les poches. A côté de moi, Antoine avançait à pas lents, regardant la carte routière : nous nous étions trompé de route plusieurs fois, et si jusqu'à là nous avions trouvé notre chemin facilement depuis notre fuite, il en était différemment désormais.

« Alors ? Tu as réussi à trouver le chemin ?

-Ouai, je crois qu'on est sur la bonne route maintenant, mais on n'arrivera pas à Rom ce soir. On va devoir faire une hale ailleurs, on continuera la route demain. On va atteindre Saint-Gelais d'ici deux ou trois kilomètres, on peut se poser aux alentours et passer par le village en partant demain pour voir si on trouve des trucs intéressants. »

Je soupirais et acquiesça ses dires en hochant la tête, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou. Il faisait froid, le ciel était gris, j'avais le moral au fond de mes chaussettes... enfin en même temps, comment être de bonne humeur avec la situation actuelle ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas le bruit d'un moteur arriver, et Antoine pas tout de suite non plus visiblement. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi, et je le sentis me pousser violement dans le fossé près de la route, avant qu'il ne se jette près de moi. J'atterrissais durement sur l'herbe sèche, reprenant mes esprits en grognant, me tournant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre : un quatre-quatre militaire arriva rapidement à notre hauteur pour s'arrêter près de nous : le but d'Antoine de nous cacher dans ce petit fossé près de la route avait visiblement échoué : en même temps dans ce fossé minuscule, on ne pouvait rien cacher, pas même un type d'un mètre soixante, et encore moins un d'un mètre quatre-vingt...

« Смотри ! здесь двое мужчин ! »

Mon cœur loupa en entendant cette langue que j'avais appris à détester ces dernières années : je me redressais vivement, des sueurs froides coulant dans mon dos et jetais un regard de détresse à Antoine avant de me tourner vers la voiture. Deux hommes baraqués en costume militaire descendirent du véhicule, l'un deux pointant une arme sur nous, l'air agressif.

« Оставшиеся в живых ! откуда они берутся Они могут быть шпионами ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, je me relevais, ayant un haut le cœur. Avoir une arme pointé sur sois était un sentiment terrifiant, c'était comme si mes entrailles étaient en train de se liquéfier. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient... ! Comment communiquer ? Comment les supplier ? S'ils me posaient des questions et que je ne répondais pas, ça les énerverait surement... !

Je me tournais vers Antoine qui, bouche ouverte sous la peur et la stupéfaction, ne put rien faire d'autre que d'avancer lentement vers les deux soldats lorsqu'ils nous firent signe d'avancer vers eux. Je l'imitais également. Comment avions nous put en arriver là... ? Si seulement nous avions été plus prudent...

Toujours en nous menaçant avec leurs mitraillettes, ils nous forcèrent à monter dans la remorque à l'arrière, et remontèrent en avant, l'un d'eux, un petit bruns baraqué nous surveillant de ses yeux gris et froids. Sa mâchoire anguleuse semblait contractée, comme s'il était énervé. Etait-ce nous qui le mettions dans cet état ? Je ne préférais pas savoir... regardant le sol du quatre-quatre, assis face à Antoine, j'essayais d'ignorer le regard du soldat alors que le véhicule démarra pour partir.

Dans quel merdier étions-nous tombés ? Cette fois-ci, c'était sur : nous étions morts.

.

PDV Antoine

.

J'avais du mal à respirer. Le souffle court, je regardais le sol, yeux grands ouverts, comme si je pensais ainsi pouvoir me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Mais non, j'étais bien coincé là, et ce n'étais pas un cauchemar. Je comptais chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passait, comme si ça pouvait me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais rien ne sonnait la fin de notre calvaire...

Les deux russes nous avaient emmenés dans un petit village désert où ils s'étaient installés avec leurs camarades d'arme. Ils devaient être une vingtaine en tout, mais pour tout dire, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à leur nombre ni à n'importe quel autre détail d'ailleurs, bien trop effrayé. J'allais mourir, j'allais crever torturé comme un chien, sans avoir pu vivre ma vie à fond. Mais pire que ça, j'allais souffrir.

Mathieu et moi ne nous étions pas regardés depuis qu'ils nous avaient capturés. Par honte, peut-être ? A moins que voir la peur dans les yeux de l'autre rendrait cet instant encore plus vrai.

Ils nous avaient fait entrer dans une vieille ferme : il faisait froid, on nous avait déshabillés. On ne devait pas être seul car je pouvais par moment entendre des gémissements et autres cris de douleurs particulièrement atroces qui me tordaient les entrailles. Bien vite les deux hommes qui nous avaient capturés étaient venus. Pendant longtemps ils nous avaient torturés, ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais eu. Les hurlements déchirants de Mathieu résonnaient dans mes oreilles, me donnant la nausée. Ils nous avaient torturés avec des armes blanches, de l'eau glacée, de l'électricité et j'en passe.

« Ты кто ?! Шпионы ?! »

Je ne levais pas les yeux du sol. Depuis plusieurs heures ils semblaient répéter sans cesse la même chose mais nous ne comprenions rien. Comment leur répondre ? Leur expliquer ? Mathieu avait essayé, mais en vain.

Ils s'éloignèrent de nous en soupirant alors que le petit brun baraqué croisa les bras en nous observant avec dédain, murmurant :

« Эти парни ничего не понимают, они, вероятно, не шпионы. Мы должны убить их. »

Encore une fois je n'avais rien compris, mais son collègue blond hocha la tête, semblant approuver ses dires, l'air grave. Quoi qu'ils aient dit, ça ne sentait visiblement pas bon pour nous. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils allaient nous tuer... Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais si mal, je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau... en repensant à la torture que j'allais certainement encore subir, j'eus un haut le cœur.

Soudain, des cris et de multiples coups de feu se firent entendre à l'extérieur alors que, sans réagir, je gardais la tête baissée. Encore une attaque, encore des morts, encore des bains de sang... que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?

Rien.

Cela ne servait à rien de se battre ou de tenter de résister... Je fermais les yeux pour calmer les battements affolés de mon coeur, dépité. Ce fut alors le trou noir.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il n'y a personne de sensibles ici, ou ayant vécu des évènements similaires.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	9. Anastasia

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre IX : Anastasia.

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je papillonnais des yeux en grognant, posant une main sur mon front. J'avais mal partout, c'était vraiment terrible... J'avais la sensation que tout mon corps était courbaturé, et même sans bouger j'avais le sentiment que chacun de mes membres pesaient une tonne. Où est-ce que j'étais... ? Je me sentais en danger, je ne savais plus si oui ou non j'étais en sécurité.

Dans ma tête les souvenirs de la veille se bousculaient tous dans ma tête dans un désordre monstre qui me donnait la migraine. Je n'avais été torturé que quelques heures, pourtant j'avais le sentiment que ça avait duré toute une vie. J'eus un haut le cœur en me rappelant toutes les horreurs que j'avais subi.

Doucement je me redressais et m'assis sur le lit en posant mes pieds à terre. Je regardais dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement me lever, le plancher craquant sous mes pas. Cette chambre était petite, simple, presque vide, avec juste un vieux lit et une petite table de nuit. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais fait pour en arriver là, mais il était évidement que ce n'était pas la milice russe qui m'avait gentiment ramené ici. En trainant les pieds je finis par quitter la chambre pour me diriger dans ce qui semblait être un grand entrepôt avec plusieurs tables et chaises.

A l'une d'elle, se trouvait Antoine : avec tout ça je l'avais totalement oublié mon ami. Son visage était boursoufflé par les coups, il semblait en aussi mauvais état que moi, mais il était bien vivant, c'était l'essentiel. Assis autours de lui se trouvait un groupe de personne, deux hommes et trois femmes. Mais si j'en croyais la taille de la pièce, ils devaient être plus nombreux.

Je m'installais à table avec eux en silence. J'estimais que c'était ce que je devais faire, même si je ne connaissais personne à cette table. Une fois près d'Antoine, mon ami se tourna vers moi sans sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire et moi non plus.

« On est où là ? »

Je regardais les personnes autour de nous. Les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Un homme mal rasé, environ la quarantaine, tourna ses yeux gris vers moi et dit calmement :

« En sécurité. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

-On vous a sauvé en même temps qu'un groupe de nos hommes. On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance. » rajouta une femme aux cheveux poivre et sel d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Je soupirais doucement et baissa le regard sur la table. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je voulais les remercier mais j'étais épuisé, et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je leur devais une vie. Un homme un peu plus jeune, la trentaine bien tassée, se leva et alla vers la machine à café pour en faire couler un qu'il me donna ensuite calmement.

« Vous pouvez rester ici quelques temps pour vous ressourcer. Ton ami nous a expliqué votre situation.

-Nous sommes des résistants. On vit en petit groupe et comme vous, on se balade d'une ville à l'autre, sauf qu'on n'a pas du but précis à part survivre. On est environ une cinquantaine. On s'attaque qu'aux petites milices russes, lorsque c'est nécessaire. » expliqua une jeune femme d'environ le même âge.

Je fronçais les sourcils en les entendant. Ces gens étaient définitivement des malades. Leurs vies n'avaient pas d'importance à leurs yeux ? Pourquoi se mettre en danger de la sorte ? Je demandais d'une voix calme :

« Vous n'avais pas peur ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais nous sommes en guerre. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne faisons que retarder l'instant où nous serons tués, de toute manière. »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête : vivement que je me casse d'ici. Je leur étais reconnaissant de nous avoir sauvé, mais contrairement à eux, j'avais l'instinct de survie : c'était moi avant les autres. Moi et peut-être Antoine. Eux, ils affrontaient les armées russes, sauvaient leurs prochains, ils étaient plein de courage et de solidarité. Si tout le monde était comme eux, les choses iraient peut-être mieux pour la France. Malheureusement il existait des types comme moi.

Je me tournais vers Antoine. On se regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes. Je lisais dans ses yeux tout ce que je ressentais. Il voulait rester ici quelques jours et moi aussi : on allait se remettre sur pied et ensuite partir loin pour atteindre notre objectif et se casser en Afrique.

Alors que je pris ma tasse de café encore chaude en main pour la porter à mes lèvres, une autre personne entra dans la pièce. Je sus tout de suite que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de leur petit groupe de réfugié. Ses cheveux blond platine semblaient sales et emmêlés, son teint pâle contrastait avec ses cernes sombres, et ses yeux bleu clair, presque blancs, semblaient hagards et perdu dans le vide. Elle était maigre ce qui ressortait encore plus avec sa grande taille élancée. Un homme l'invita à venir s'assoir près de nous d'un geste de main, ce qu'elle fit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Et toi, qui tu es ? » demanda un homme un peu plus âgé au visage ovale, l'air bienveillant.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux pour regarder les personnes autours de la table, le visage terne et vide. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux rapidement et dit d'une voix basse, presque inaudible et avec un fort accent russe :

« Anastasia... »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	10. L'ombre d'un désaccord

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dixième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre X : L'ombre d'un désaccord...

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

En sirotant mon thé, j'observais la demoiselle face à moi en silence, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard curieux. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, elle m'intriguait. Elle était toujours très calme, ne disait rien, restait discrète dans son coin. J'en arrivais à me demander si elle comprenait notre langue.

Cela faisait environ huit jours que nous étions dans la planque auprès des résistants. Mathieu et moi avions bien repris : nous avions encore de nombreuses blessures mais elles commençaient à cicatriser et n'étaient presque plus douloureuses. Seuls les souvenirs ne guérissaient pas : mais je savais que j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre avec, que je devais continuer à avancer quoi qu'il arrive tant que je n'étais pas en sécurité.

Je posais ma tasse sur la table en silence une fois mon thé fini. Anastasia se releva silencieusement pour sortir de table avant de s'éloigner de moi pour rejoindre le dortoir surement. Cette femme m'intriguait tant... je me demandais d'où elle venait, si elle était un ennemi ou non. Elle était russe, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et elle ne semblait pas dangereuse. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là, quel était son passé, sa situation...

Je soupirais en voyant Mathieu me rejoindre. Il était d'un humeur massacrante ces derniers temps, et il n'avait toujours pas abandonné son idée de se rendre à Nice pour chercher cette fille. Autant dire qu'après ce séjour où j'avais été torturé, je n'avais plus envie de risquer ma vie inutilement. Nous étions donc en désaccord en ce qui concernait le chemin à prendre par la suite.

« Yo.

-Yo. »

Je le regardais en silence alors qu'il se servit une tasse de café brulant, les yeux cernés. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup depuis notre petit incident, et les tensions entre nous pouvaient se ressentir dans toute la pièce. Il leva ses yeux bleus délavés vers moi en avalant une gorgée du liquide noir.

« Je propose qu'on parte la semaine prochaine. »

J'hochais silencieusement la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver avec lui maintenant. Mais j'avais pris ma décision : je ferais une partie du chemin avec lui. Ensuite, il devrait choisir entre moi et sa chérie.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Nos tons étaient froids. Pourtant, nous n'avions pas eu de réelles disputes. Rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Mais depuis que nous étions en sécurité, depuis que nous nous étions fait torturer, un froid persistait entre nous. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais en observant Antoine au loin. La date de notre départ était prévue à dans deux jours. Tout du moins c'est ce que nous avions convenu il y avait moins d'une semaine plus tôt. J'avais hâte de partir mais d'une certaine façon, je me sentais en sécurité ici avec tous ces mecs armés. Ils ne pourraient surement pas se défendre s'ils tombaient sur une milice nombreuse, mais malgré tout, ils étaient forts...

Antoine et moi étions en froid. Je ne savais pas pourquoi... J'étais tellement en colère, en colère contre lui, contre moi, contre le monde entier. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me calmer, j'avais envie de tout casser. Vivement que je me retrouve avec Ilona en Afrique...

Allongé sur la pelouse contre un arbre dans la cour de ce vieux corps de ferme où les résistants avaient établi leur camp. Il faisait bon même si l'air était frais. Au loin, j'observais Antoine en charmante compagnie...

Quelques jours... il avait suffit de quelques jours pour que monsieur aille s'enticher de la jolie étrangère. Ça crevait les yeux tellement c'était évident, il mourrait d'envie de se la taper. En même temps avec toutes ces années de guerre, difficile de draguer ou de jouer la bête à deux dos avec une autre personne. Il devait être en manque. Moi j'avais d'autres problèmes que de m'occuper de ma bite. Sauver Ilona était mon objectif.

J'espérais seulement que cette fille n'allait pas ralentir voire annuler notre projet de départ. Je ne voulais pas partir sans Antoine, mais si je n'avais pas d'autres choix, je le ferais. Même si ça me faisait peur...

Durant ces quelques jours, je l'avais beaucoup vu trainer avec elle... plus qu'avec moi en tout cas. Si au début la demoiselle semblait réticente, elle s'était finalement ouverte à lui. Désormais elle riait avec lui, même si elle ne semblait pas toujours tout comprendre. Ça m'énervait... L'idée que cette fille pouvait nous séparer me rendait anxieux.

Vivement qu'on se casse de là...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	11. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XI : Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

« J'aimerais beaucoup partir avec toi... »

Elle m'avait dit ça lentement en cherchant soigneusement ses mots, les prononçant difficilement avec son fort accent russe. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire à ça... ses mots m'avaient fait plaisir, beaucoup, mais...que faire ? Que lui dire ? Anastasia était une amie fidèle : en seulement quelques jours, j'avais l'impression d'avoir établi un lien de confiance fort avec elle. J'avais la sensation de tout savoir d'elle, même si ce n'était pas le cas, et de toute manière je me fichais de ce que je pouvais bien ignorer à son sujet : elle était une bonne personne, je le savais.

« Anastasia, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... »

Elle avait déjà vécu tellement de chose... elle vivait en Russie auparavant, et lorsque la guerre avait éclaté, elle avait été enrôlée dans l'armée comme beaucoup d'adulte de son âge : elle avait combattu pendant huit mois avant de se faire capturer par les français qui n'avait pas respecter la convention de Genève relative aux droits des prisonniers de guerre... elle avait été violée et torturée. Et lorsque les milices russes l'avaient libéré, rien n'avait changé : ils l'avaient accusé de « collaboration horizontale » avec l'ennemie, comme lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et elle avait été à nouveau contrainte de servir de poupée gonflable à des gros porcs.

Mais elle avait finalement été libéré en même temps que nous par les résistants et désormais elle aspirait à une vie meilleure loin de la guerre. C'était son dernier espoir. Pourquoi retournerait-elle en Russie ? Elle serait accusée d'avoir déserté, sa famille était peut-être déjà morte et de toute manière elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Elle n'était en sécurité nulle part, ni chez elle ni ailleurs.

« Alors ne dis rien. Ne dit rien et laisse-moi t'accompagner. »

Son ton était suppliant. Je la comprenais : elle ne connaissait pas le territoire, et même si elle était un soldat, c'était toujours plus rassurant de faire la route accompagné.

Moi ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire : je voulais l'aider, puis avoir un soldat russe pourrait être un avantage pour nous, non ? Peut être qu'elle connaissait leurs techniques d'attaques, leurs stratégies ou encore le chemin qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre...

Malheureusement pour elle, je devais me concerter avec Mathieu. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait, si oui ou non il accepterait... de toute manière pourquoi refuserait-il ? Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Il décidait tout pour nous sans même me consulter. A mon tour désormais de prendre une décision.

« C'est d'accord. On partira demain. »

.

PDV Mathieu

.

« Hors de question. »

C'était hors de question. Que voulait-il faire d'elle ? Une russe en plus ! Le peuple en partie responsable de la guerre ! Peut-être était-elle une espionne... ? Bon, d'accord, il était peu probable que les russes nous envoient un espion pour nous surveiller, mais j'étais quelque peu sur les nerfs et parano ces derniers temps...

Je voulais retrouver la chaleur rassurante de notre duo, loin des inconnus. Juste nous. Était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Je ne lui suffisais pas ? Avait-il du mal à me supporter, seul ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en me regardant d'un air hostile. Il semblait avoir été froissé par mes paroles, ce que je pouvais comprendre : il appréciait cette femme, et moi je voulais la lui enlever. Mais il venait tout juste de la rencontrer, je ne comptais pas prendre des risques pour une fille qu'il connaissait seulement depuis quelques jours.

« Pourquoi tu refuses ?

-Parce que ! C'est... C'est trop dangereux... ! »

En réalité, je ne savais même plus pourquoi je refusais ? Mais je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne voulais pas que cette inconnue nous suive comme un petit chien. Elle voulait juste profiter de nous : elle n'avait personne et ne voulait pas conquérir sa liberté toute seule. Elle avait besoin de larbin, de garde du corps : nous.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu ne l'aimes juste pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était très calme, mais je voyais que son regard était brulant de colère. Je gardais un visage fermé, restant impassible face à lui. Il avait peut-être raison. Quoi que, je ne la connaissais pas, alors comment pouvais-je dire que je ne l'aimais pas ?

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'une fille qu'on ne connait pas vienne se coller à notre groupe ! C'est dangereux ! Je ne veux pas être responsable d'elle, c'est une trop grosse charge ! Pour toi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Elle est adulte ! Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité et tu n'es pas sous la mienne non plus alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec elle ?!

-Parce que... ! On ne la connait pas, et toi tu fonces dans son jeu ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est quelqu'un pour la protéger et la guider, elle a peur d'être seul, et toi t'es trop naïf pour le voir...

-Peut-être que c'est ça, et alors ?! Elle est gentille, elle n'a pas mérité tout ce qui lui est déjà arrivé... je veux l'aider. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec. Demain, je pars avec elle. A toi de voir si tu as envie de faire partit du voyage ou non. »

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc alors que Antoine me tourna le dos pour partir calmement. Il venait vraiment de choisir entre moi et cette fille ?! Et il l'avait choisi elle ?! Notre amitié était si peu importante à ses yeux ?! Je me sentais insulté et dépassé par la situation... Visiblement, je n'avais plus le choix désormais...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre onze, merci de l'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	12. Les retrouvailles

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre treize de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XIII : Les retrouvailles.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Nous approchions enfin de la zone occupée après longue une semaine de marche. J'étais épuisé physiquement et mentalement : depuis notre escale chez Colette, nous n'avions pas eu de vrai repas et notre réserve d'eau se faisait de plus en plus rare. Et autant dire que ces jours dans la zone dévastée de la France et ses radiations n'avaient pas eu un effet très sain sur mon corps... j'avais depuis, une espèce de gêne lorsque je respirais. Mais avec toutes nos péripéties je n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier.

Je jetais un œil à ma droite où se trouvait Mathieu. Bientôt nous allions nous quitter... et ça me faisait peur. J'avais espéré que cet idiot change d'avis, qu'il abandonne son rêve insensé de retrouver sa chérie vivante, mais non. Il s'y accrochait comme un chien qui ronge son os. Et j'avais beaucoup réfléchi... J'étais stupide, surement suicidaire... Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser, c'était au-dessus de mes forces ? Sans moi, il était mort.

Nous nous arrêtions tous les trois parmi une petite forêt avec de petits buissons à observer l'horizon. D'ici un kilomètre se trouvait la frontière qui nous séparait de la zone occupée. Comment y entrer ? Comment passer devant leurs gardes armés comme si de rien n'était ? Ignorant ces questions et le soleil qui tapait sur nous, je me tournais vers Mathieu en me laissant tomber par terre.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de ma réponse. Il secoua la tête doucement de gauche à droite, visiblement perdu par mes dires et dit d'une voix incertaine :

« Antoine, c'est dangereux... On risque de crever... Tu ne voulais pas...

-J'ai changé d'avis. On prend les risques ensemble. »

Mathieu me sourit à travers son épaisse barbe, et je lui souris en retour alors qu'il s'assit près de moi. Je me tournais ensuite vers Anastasia avec un sourire désolé en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'emmener avec nous et de la mettre en danger, c'était notre combat, pas le sien. La demoiselle s'assit près de nous, ses cheveux blonds sales noués en chignon alors que je prenais une carte pour lui montrer le chemin qu'elle pourrait éventuellement prendre.

« Regarde, ici c'est la côte... Tu pourrais trouver un passeur et traverser la méditerranée pour aller en Afrique...

-Je ne viens pas avec vous ? » me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce en se tournant vers moi.

Je soupirais et secoua la tête alors qu'à côté de moi, Mathieu vida l'une de nos gourde.

« On a quelqu'un à cherché dans la zone occupé. C'est dangereux... on va peut-être crever et-

-Et alors ? Je sais tout ça. Mais je peux vous être utile. Je parle russe... Je pourrais vous aider à la compréhension quand vous vous infiltrerais...

-Quoi ? Qui a parlé d'infiltration ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensé ça toute seule... Comment ne pas se faire tuer autrement ? Vous ne pouvez pas passer devant les milices russes sans vous faire voir attraper. » me dit-elle avec son fort accent en fronçant les sourcils.

Bouche bée, je me tournais vers Mathieu qui me regardait également, sourcils froncés. Nous n'avions pas pensé à un plan, et elle nous en offrait un sur un plateau d'argent... enfin, ce n'était qu'une idée, tout restait encore à voir et a organiser, mais pour le moment c'était tout ce que nous avions. Je regardais la demoiselle et lui demanda :

« Tu penses que c'est possible... ? »

Elle hocha la tête en se redressant, se levant sur ses jambes pour observer les alentours en faisant quelques pas.

« Il faut trouver une route empruntée... et en attraper...

-Attraper quoi ?! » s'exclama Mathieu en se redressant avec une mine terrifié.

Anastasia se tourna vers nous en haussant un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules en disant sur un ton d'évidence, main sur les hanches :

« Des soldats, bien sûr. Pour prendre leur vêtements.

-Oh, Anastasia, on n'est pas dans un film, là ! » m'exclamais-je en croisant les bras, assez rebuté par cette idée.

Je m'attendais à ce que Mathieu soit le premier à la traiter de folle, mais au contraire, il plissa les yeux en la regardant et hocha doucement la tête en glissant une main dans sa barbe. Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant alors qu'il dit doucement :

« Ça pourrait marcher...

-Quoi ?! »

-Enfin Antoine, réfléchis ! On n'a pas d'autres solutions ! C'est risqué, mais... c'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment... et tous nos autres plans seront aussi risqués... »

Je baissais les yeux pour fixer le sol en l'entendant. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment cinglés mais je l'étais surement aussi... Et puis tant qu'à faire une mission suicide, autant le faire à fond... puis visiblement je n'avais pas le choix.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je soupirais doucement, fermant fortement les paupières en serrant mon arme contre mon torse, tremblant. C'était moi qui avais été désigné pour tirer sur nos ennemies avec Anastasia. Peut-être parce que j'avais déjà tué ? En tout cas Antoine n'en avait pas les couilles. Il tremblait rien que lorsque sa main touchait le métal froid de l'arme. La blonde, elle, semblait familière à tout ça : pas étonnant en tant qu'ancienne militaire. Elle avait plus d'expérience que nous d'eux, c'était elle qui avait trouvé notre plan pour passer. Et elle ne voulait pas nous abandonner alors qu'on lui avait offert une issue de secours. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser d'elle. Finalement, peut-être avions nous bien fait de l'emmener avec nous ? Surement, même. Mais jamais je ne l'aurais avoué à haute voix.

« Je suis pas sur que ça va marcher... » mumura Antoine avec un air inquiet.

Caché dans les bosquets entre nous deux, j'approuvais d'un signe de tête silencieux. Je ne savais pas viser... tirer de près, une arme collé à la tempe d'un gosse agonisant, ça je pouvais le faire. Mais tirer de loin, avec précision, alors que je ne savais pas me servir correctement d'une arme, c'était une autre histoire. Mais maintenant nous ne pouvions plus reculer.

« Pas parler, une voiture arrive... » murmura Anastasia, très concentré en tenant son arme contre elle.

J'étais prêt à tout pour récupérer Ilona. Mais plus je me trouvais proche du danger, plus je regrettais ce choix... après tout, peut-être était-elle morte ? Et moi, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Rien à part ma vie et mon ami. J'aimais la vie et j'aimais Antoine. Peut-être aurais-je du partir... Mais de toute façon désormais, il était trop tard... je devais me montrer fort et sur de moi jusqu'au bout et ne rien regretter. Heureusement que les résistants qui nous avaient hébergés nous avaient donné des armes...

Au loin, un gros 4x4 militaire roulait sur la route qui bordait ce petit coin d'arbre et de verdure, se rapprochant de nous. A bord se trouvaient deux soldats armés. Nous n'avions aucune chance de venir à bout, notre mort était peut-être proche... Mais j'allais le faire. Et Anastasia aussi. Nous étions prêts pour ça. Quand ils furent assez proche, Anastasia commença à tirer et je l'imitais, tentant de viser les deux hommes. Etonnement, on réussit : enfin, Anastasia réussit. Moi je n'avais fait que tirer des balles perdues...

L'un des soldats fut touché en pleine tête et je sifflais d'admiration : elle était douée. Mais ma réaction me dégouta aussitôt : un homme venait de mourir devant mes yeux et j'étais admiratif. Un simple type qui ne faisait que son boulot venait de crever devant moi, et je m'en foutais totalement. Anastasia n'en fut également nullement dérangée, et lorsque le second soldat qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait se leva pour répliquer, elle le tua également. Le 4x4 continuait d'avancer sans contrôle, quittant la route doucement pour aller dans les hautes herbes. Antoine intervint alors, courant après le véhicule : heureusement il n'avançait pas vite. Mon ami s'était enroulé la main dans du tissu et avait ramassé une pierre avant, ce qui lui permit de sauter sur le véhicule pour en casser la vitre et éteindre le moteur.

Je soufflais de soulagement en me redressant, ébahi. La chance semblait avoir tournée... a mes côtés, Anastasia se redressa en souriant, murmurant avec son accent que je détestais tant :

« On a réussi... »

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Antoine nous sourit en sortant de la voiture avec un air triomphant. On n'allait pouvoir agir et continuer la suite de notre plan...

.

PDV Antoine

.

Les mains tremblantes, j'observais droit devant moi alors que Anastasia conduisait le 4x4 en direction de la zone occupée qui nous mènerait dans le Sud-Ouest de la France, et plus particulièrement à Nice. Notre voyage touchait doucement à sa fin, nous approchions du but, mais jamais nous n'avions été aussi proche du danger. Anastasia et moi avions enfilé les costumes militaires de nos deux victimes que nous avions rapidement enterré et camouflé sous des feuilles mortes, branches et feuillage. Mathieu était caché dans le coffre.

« Reste calme. Tremble pas. » me dit Anastasia d'une voix ferme sans quitter la route des yeux.

Je la voyais en femme douce et attentionné, mais je découvrais une nouvelle facette d'elle que j'aimais beaucoup ? Elle était un soldat. Cruelle, impitoyable, prête à tout pour remplir sa mission. J'hochais la tête et me reprit bien vite, alors que je voyais la frontière au loin surveillé par plusieurs soldats russes armée. Arrivé devant eux, je fixais droit devant moi l'horizon d'un air dur. C'était à Anastasia d'agir désormais.

« Откуда вы ? » demanda un blond en approchant de la vitre baisser de notre voiture, du côté conducteur.

« из деревни на юг. » la réponse courte et ferme de Anastasia sembla lui suffire.

Il nous ouvrit la barrière et nous pûmes entrer dans la zone occupé. Le cœur battant, je déglutis, restant droit en essayant de calmer les sueurs froides dans ma nuque. Ils avaient baissé la garde... étaient-ils toujours aussi laxistes sur leurs contrôles ? Combien de temps avions nous avons qu'on ne réalise notre présence et notre supercherie ?

Pourtant et par je ne sais quel miracle, nous réussîmes à atteindre Nice après un temps qui me semblait interminable. Mathieu devait étouffer dans le coffre, mais je savais que par précaution, il préférait ne pas en sortir et ne pas parler.

Bientôt il retrouverait sa chérie, du moins si on ne mourait pas avant...

.

PDV Mathieu

.

J'étais finalement sortit du coffre pour guider mes amis dans la ville. J'avais son adresse et j'avais déjà visité la métropoles, même si elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle avait pu être. Des soldats russes marchaient partout, librement. Les rues étaient parfois sales de sang à certains endroit, on pouvait parfois distinguer des impacts d'explosion, des bâtiments effondrés, où alors de grandes tentes en tissu vert à chaque quartier, surement des postes de surveillance pour veiller à ce que les rues soient tranquilles.

Les citoyens semblaient libres, mais je savais qu'ils avaient un couvre-feu à 20 heures et que la plupart d'entre eux servaient de souffre-douleur ou de jouet sexuel aux soldats russes. Ils étaient esclavagisés : désormais ils travaillaient tous pour les russes. Ils faisaient la cuisine, entretenaient leurs armes, lavaient leurs vêtements... bref. C'était pas une vie ça.

« C'est ici. » dis-je doucement en levant les yeux vers un immeuble blanc.

Anastasia approuva d'un signe de tête en se garant sur le côté alors que Antoine tourna la tête vers moi d'un air compatissant et inquiet. J'allais enfin savoir si oui ou non elle était vivante... Encore ici ou pas... c'était terriblement angoissant. Sans attendre, je sortais de la voiture et montait en haut de l'immeuble en courant, suivit de mes deux amis. Arrivé à l'appartement de Ilona, je toquais vivement à la porte, le ventre noué.

J'entendis des pas, cessant de respirer un instant alors que la porte s'entrebâilla. Le doux visage de mon amie, amaigrie et fatiguée, se dessina face à moi alors qu'elle souffla :

« Mathieu... ?

-Oui c'est moi. Viens vite, on se tire...

-Je ne peux pas...

-Bordel, dis pas de connerie et bouge ton cul ! »

Ce n'était pas la façon la plus calme ou gentille de dire les choses, mais il fallait me comprendre : j'étais pressé et terriblement nerveux : même si j'étais soulagé de voir qu'elle était toujours bien en vie, il fallait désormais partir. On pouvait nous attraper à tout moment. J'ouvrais la porte de force pour lui saisir le bras de force et la tirer par le bras en grognant. J'étais violent, certes, mais c'était pour sa sécurité. Actuellement, elle me semblait... lente. Terriblement lente, autant d'esprit que dans ses mouvements.

Puis son regard doux se transforma soudain en une grimace énervé, et elle retira vivement son bras de mon emprise en me regardant méchamment. Je fronçais les sourcils d'un air furieux en la regardant avec agacement.

« Dépêche toi de partir... vite... il y a un soldat sous la douche...

-Quoi... ? Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a choisi pour être sa femme... il a emménagé ici... je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, si je pars tout le monde vous prendra en chasse. C'est dangereux, allez-vous en... ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ébahi. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'être touché par cette marque d'affection. Je devais l'emmener avec moi. Je jetais un regard a Antoine qui derrière moi, tapait du pied d'un air anxieux. En croisant mon regard, il hocha rapidement la tête pour confirmer ce que je pensais : nous n'avions pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans elle.

« Je ne pars pas sans toi. Arrête de discuter. »

Je repris son bras et la tirais de force hors de l'appartement, la jetant sur mon épaule alors qu'elle se débattit vivement contre moi pour essayer de partir. J'agissais contre sa volonté, mais tant pis. Aussitôt je pris mes jambes à mon coup pour sortir d'ici avec mes amis alors qu'une voix clair et sonore avec un fort accent russe se fit entendre dans les couloirs du bâtiment, derrière nous.

« Ilona ? »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le treizième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! Plus que deux chapitres, on approche de la fin !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	13. Colette et la ville morte

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre douze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XII : Colette et la ville morte.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je soupirais doucement en jetant un regard à Mathieu du coin de l'œil. Entre lui et Anastasia, je marchais à pas rapides vers notre prochaine destination. L'ambiance était tendue, et pour cause : Mathieu ne pouvait tout simplement pas blairer notre camarade de route. Il faut dire que j'y était peut être allé un peu fort... après tout, je l'avais menacé de le laisser en arrière s'il refusait la présence de la demoiselle. Evidement, jamais je ne serais partit sans lui : il était mon meilleur ami malgré nos différents, et c'était avec lui que je voulais trouver un monde meilleur. Ma menace n'avait été qu'une menace en l'air : je savais que le petit châtain ne prendrait pas le risque de se retrouver seul.

Il m'en voulait beaucoup : je ne comprenais pas. Je me considérais comme quelqu'un de généreux, voulant toujours aider les autres : je ne fonctionnais pas souvent au « chacun pour soi. » ou en tout cas pas avec mes amis. Et Anastasia était mon amie.

Mathieu pensait que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air : il était con. Certes, j'aimais bien baiser et ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien fais, mais je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je n'éprouvais rien pour Anastasia : ni amour ni attirance. Elle était belle, mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin de coucher avec elle. Mathieu était persuadé que je mentais : ça montrait bien comment il considérait les femmes. Pour lui, on ne pouvait pas être gentil avec elle sans aucune arrière pensé. Même s'il était mon ami, ses vieilles pensées sexistes m'agaçaient...

Nous devions marcher rapidement : nous devions atteindre Saint-Yorre avant la tombée de la nuit pour y établir notre campement. Anastasia arrivait à suivre la cadence de notre marche, fort heureusement car sinon Mathieu s'en serait servi comme argument pour continuer la route sans elle.

Saint-Yorre se trouvait près de Vichy : nous étions donc en plein milieu de la France dans la zone détruite par les radiations des trois Tsar bomba. Au début, je ne me sentais pas bien, je trouvais l'air lourd mais finalement je devais m'y être habitué. Tant pis pour les risques de cancer : Je préférais chopper une maladie grave et pouvoir espérer me faire soigner en Afrique Sud plutôt que de me faire torturer une nouvelle fois par les milices russes... de toute manière nous n'avions plus le choix.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Il faisait sombre : la nuit tombait doucement, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment. Heureusement nous venions d'arriver à Saint-Yorre. A travers l'obscurité je pouvais voir les maisons détruites, la végétation sèche et morte. L'écorce des arbres étaient devenues gris pâle, l'herbe par terre était desséchée, jaunâtre et les fleurs qui étaient là autrefois avaient toutes disparues. La peinture des maisons était écaillée et sale de suie par endroit, certaines étaient en partie détruite. Cette ville semblait morte, totalement morte. Pourtant par moment, je pouvais voir des ombres aux fenêtres.

« C'est... isolé ici... » murmura Anastasia.

« Oui, tout ça grâce à ton pays de merde. » dis-je sans hésitation de but en blanc, m'attirant le regard noir de Antoine.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il trouvait à cette fille, mais je ne pouvais plus rien contre ça. Ignorant totalement ces deux idiots, j'avançais dans les rues pavées, mains dans les poches, quand une vielle femme apparu au coin de la rue. Elle était maigre, ridé, avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige coupés en carré. Elle portait une vieille robe à fleur et un tablier avec des gants, et nous regarda avec étonnement.

« Vous êtes d'ici... ?

-Non-madame... nous sommes des voyageurs, nous venons de Nantes... savez-vous où nous pourrions passer la nuit... ? » expliqua Antoine en avançant vers elle, prenant son air poli d'enfant sage.

La vieille femme nous regarda d'un air ébahi pendant quelques instants avant de doucement hocher la tête, alors que je m'approchais doucement de Antoine, Anastasia et moi restant cachés dans son dos.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez venir chez moi, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de compagnie... »

Cette petite vieille était gentille, nous n'avions pas eu la force de décliner. Et puis, un foyer et un repas en temps de guerre, ça ne se refuse pas. La chaleur du foyer était agréable, même si ça puait le vieux et le renfermé. Assis autours d'une petite table ronde, collés les uns aux autres à attendre le repas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, la nourriture ici se fait rare... plus personne ne vient remplir les magasins... et le sol est devenu stérile... je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir...

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous nous aidez déjà beaucoup. »

Elle nous servit de grandes tranches de pain aux graines qu'elle avait beurré et mit au four quelques minutes avec du gruyère, du jambon de parme, des tomates et du basilic. Pour elle ça ne semblait pas grand-chose, pour non c'était beaucoup.

« Je dois quand même vous prévenir, la nourriture ici est contaminé par les radiations... ici nous sommes habitués, je ne sais pas si ça aura des incidences sur vous... »

Au point où nous en étions, ça n'avait plus d'importance, et nous étions affamés. Noud mangeâmes alors en silences pour combler nos estomacs affamés. La vieille dame, Colette, s'assit près de nous pour nous observer manger alors que la bouche pleine, Antoine demanda :

« Quels sont les répercussions des radiations sur les habitants ? »

Le petite vieille soupira doucement, et remonta ses manches le longs de ses bras, retirant également ses gants pour nous dévoiler une peau rongés par un mal étrange, ainsi que de longues croutes purulentes et saignantes, rouge et brune tournant vers le violacé.

« Beaucoup sont morts petits à petits à cause du choc toxique... surtout les enfants et les vieux... les rares grossesses de la région ne mènent qu'à des morts en couche ou à des malformations... depuis les bombes, personne ne vit très longtemps, deux ou trois ans tout au plus. Les radiations entrainent de graves problèmes de peau... ça fait quelques semaines que j'ai ces marques, ce n'est pas très beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle baissa ses manches et remis ses gants pour cacher ces croutes à notre vue horrifiée avant de poursuivre :

« Les radiations causes de graves maladies... des cancers, des infections, des problèmes respiratoires... nous n'avions plus beaucoup de médecins, et comme nous vivons constamment parmi les radiations, aucun remède ne serait efficace contre ces nouvelles maladies... nous n'avons nulle part ou aller, mais à mon âge, je me dis que la mort n'est pas loin, je suis heureuse chez moi. Partir ne servirait à rien, je préfère mourir ici, et au moins ici les soldats russes ne viennent pas nous embêter. »

Nous écoutions en silence, assez gêné par la situation désastreuse de cette pauvre femme. Que répondre à ça ? Rien, évidement, alors nous nous contentions de fixer notre repas, la gorge sèche.

« Mon mari est en haut. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait encore pour très longtemps... En tout cas je n'espère pas. Il souffre énormément. Ses poumons sont brûlés de l'intérieur... Il a beaucoup de mal à respirer et est bloqué au lit depuis plusieurs semaines... mais il a encore le moral, c'est le plus important. »

Je passais une nuit blanche, ce soir-là. Blotti dans le petit fauteuil du salon, je pensais à tout notre voyage, tout ce que nous avions enduré, tout ce que cette pauvre femme nous avait raconté, toutes les personnes dans des situations similaires à cause de cette putain de guerre...

Le lendemain, après avoir salué Colette et l'avoir remercié chaleureusement, nous reprîmes la route vers Nice. Je savais qu'à la fin de ce trajet, Antoine se séparerait surement de moi, mais ça m'importait peu, je retrouverais Ilona.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le douzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	14. Tout ça pour rien

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatorze, c'est l'avant dernier avant la fin de cette fanfic ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XIV : Tout ça pour rien...

.

.

.

PDV Mathieu

.

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant une voix clair et sonore provenant de l'appartement de ma copine alors que nous dévalions les escaliers en courant, détalant comme des lapins pour espérer atteindre la voiture rapidement et pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais bientôt des pas bruyant et précipité se firent entendre au-dessus de nous dans les escaliers.

« Il nous suit... ! » murmura Ilona, terrifiée.

Elle avait cessé de se défendre, surement pour me faciliter la tâche. Toujours sur mon épaule, on sortit enfin du bâtiment pour atterrir dans la rue alors que je hurlais à Antoine :

« Ouvre cette putain de bagnole ! »

Dans la rue, les gens se tournaient vers nous en fronçant les sourcils. Les citoyens qui sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas s'éloignaient de nous en vitesse, de peur d'être associé aux yeux des soldats russes qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue. Antoine, les mains tremblantes, mit un certain temps à trouver ses clés mais heureusement finit par ouvrir la voiture. On monta rapidement dedans alors que les soldats se rapprochèrent de nous en courant, sentant bien que nous étions louches et que quelque chose semblait se passer. Je jetais Ilona à l'arrière du 4x4 et me laissa tomber près d'elle alors que Antoine se jeta sur jeta sur le siège passager. Anastasia prit place au volant et démarra avec précipitation alors que le présumé futur mari de Ilona sortit finalement de l'appartement en braquant une arme sur nous.

« Baissez-vous ! » cria Anastasia en accélérant, roulant n'importe comment à cause de la précipitation, évitant les obstacles, qu'ils soient vivants ou inanimés.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, surement à cause de la peur et de mon cœur qui battait si fort dans ma tête, mais les coups de feu qui se firent entendre me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je me baissais immédiatement alors que les coups fusaient avant de tirer Ilona vers moi après quelques minutes. Je fermais les yeux fermement en serrant les dents, essayant d'ignorer la situation. Merde... Allions nous réussir à sortir de cette ville ? Puis de la zone occupé ? Sans se faire attraper ? Impossible...

Etrangement, personne ne nous poursuivit : les militaires avaient peut-être mieux à faire que de nous courir après ? Je l'espérais. Je me redressais doucement et poussa un soupir soulagé avant de tourner la tête vers Ilona. Elle était là... Enfin je l'avais retrouvé...

... Et elle pissait le sang. Pâle, ses yeux verts mis clos, elle me regarda d'un air absent. Avec tout ce bruit et toute cette panique, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une balle semblait lui avoir traversé la poitrine. Je ne savais pas si c'était grave, je ne connaissais pas trop l'anatomie... mais je savais qu'une balle pouvait être mortelle. C'était souvent le cas d'ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de soin en vitesse...

« Antoine... ! Elle est blessée... ! » m'exclamais-je, tremblant.

Les deux à l'avant se tournèrent vers nous. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous avions maintenant quitté la ville et avancions sur des routes campagnarde.

« Allonges là... ! Fais pression sur la plaie ! La balle est encore dedans ?!

-Hein... ? Non, je crois pas... ! » criais-je presque en allongeant ma copine sur la banquette arrière.

A la tête que fit Anastasia, je pus sans mal deviner que c'était une mauvaise chose. Je déchirais presque son haut pour examiner l'impact de balle, appuyant ensuite dessus. Mais le sang sortait des deux côtés, difficile d'appuyer correctement à la fois dans son dos et sur son buste... J'étais vraiment étonné de voir la quantité de sang qui pouvait sortir d'un si petit trou.

« Elle ne va pas s'en sortir. » déclara Anastasia de but en blanc.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ?! » m'exclamais-je avec férocité.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Ilona avait le teint cireux et transpirait. Elle semblait trop épuisée pour crier de douleur, et elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens alors que tremblant, je caressais ses cheveux violets.

« M-Mathieu... Je t'aime... » me dit-elle dans un souffle.

Je m'empressais d'ajouter :

« Moi aussi... !

-Veux pas mourir... t-tu vas me sauver... ? »

J'aurais voulu lui dire oui. Vraiment. Elle avait encore tant de chose à vivre ! Peut-être qu'on aurait pu avoir des marmots une fois vieux ? Ou alors qu'elle aurait trouvé un autre homme que moi en Afrique, qui pourrait lui offrir une villa ? Peut-être aurait-elle pu par je ne sais quel putain de moyen trouver une solution pour mettre fin à cette guerre stupide ? Elle aurait pu vivre en paix, soutenir les démuni, se trouver un boulot de rêve, mais non.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ou de lui faire une fausse promesse : elle rendit son dernier souffle dans mes bras, yeux ouverts à fixer le ciel, morte de peur à l'idée de la mort qui approchait à grands pas pour l'emmener. Elle n'était même pas morte libre. Elle était morte en zone occupé, hors de sa ville, loin de chez elle sans avoir pu connaitre le bonheur d'échapper à cette guerre insensé. Elle était morte sans aucune raison valable.

« Je suis désolé Mathieu, vraiment. Mais nous vivons dans un monde cruel. Nous ne pouvons pas garder le corps ni prendre le temps de l'enterrer... »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, aussi dure que soient ses paroles. Nous étions en zone occupée, s'arrêter pour enterrer son corps serait trop dangereux, et si nous le gardions avec nous il ne tarderait pas à pourrir ou à nous apporter des maladies, en plus de prendre de la place inutilement. Je la jetais alors par-dessus bord sans plus de cérémonie. Son corps flasque s'écrasa par terre en faisant voler un nuage de poussière sur le sol sableux alors que l'on s'éloignait. Je ne pleurais même pas et je m'en sentais coupable, mais je n'y arrivais plus. Tant de mort, tant de souffrance, que pouvais-je bien contre ça ?

Nous avions fait tout ce chemin pour rien, tout ce périple avait été inutiles. Ce pourquoi nous avions tué et frôlé la mort durant plusieurs semaines venait de crever en quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de mes deux amis de leur avoir fait courir tant de risques, et m'excuser auprès d'Ilona d'avoir pensé pouvoir la sauver. Si je l'avais laissé là-bas, si je ne l'avais pas forcé à venir, elle serait encore vivante. Marié de force, certes, mais peut-être aurait-elle été bien traité ? Et une fois que la guerre aurait été fini, elle aurait pu être délivré de son bourreau. Maintenant, morte en train de pourrir sur une route de compagne, plus personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

J'avais été la cause de sa mort en pensant agir de façon romantique et héroïque alors que je ne souhaitais servir que mes propres intérêts de façon totalement égoïste.

Et maintenant j'allais devoir vivre avec le poids de ma culpabilité.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quatorze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la fin vous plaira ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quinze ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

.


	15. La grande traversé

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quinze de cette fanfic, le tout dernier !

C'est aussi la dernière fic d'une looooonnnngue série de fanfiction sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ! Même si j'aime encore leurs émissions et que j'avais éventuellement encore beaucoup d'idée pour d'autres fanfictions, le plaisir n'y est plus. Ça faisait plus de 6 ans que j'écrivais sur eux, et ma hype s'est désormais tourné sur un autre sujet que le monde de Youtube. Mon envie d'écrire sur eux m'a passé du jour au lendemain et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir cette fanfiction. Je ne me reconnais plus dans la communauté (déjà depuis longtemps, je dois l'admettre xD) mais je suis contente du chemin parcouru. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi, mes fanfictions restent bien sur disponibles.

Pour ceux qui se demande vers quoi ma hype c'est tourné : vers Attack On Titan. J'ai déjà deux fanfictions prévues là-dessus.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XV : La grande traversé.

.

.

.

PDV Antoine

.

Je me sentais énervé et frustré. Nous avions fait un détour et prit d'innombrables risques afin de chercher Ilona à Nice, et pourtant tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Je savais que c'était une idée stupide dès le début, et une partie de moi en voulait à Mathieu... Il nous avait tous mit en danger de façon égoïste et finalement quelqu'un était mort. Mais évidement je n'allais pas lui faire de reproche. Il devait être assez malheureux, et une part de lui devait certainement penser tout ce que je pensais actuellement.

Je ne savais pas ce que pensait Anastasia. Durant cette aventure j'avais découvert une autre facette d'elle. J'avais tendance à oublier qu'elle était un soldat, elle était bien plus débrouillarde que nous, et sans elle nous serions sans doute morts depuis un moment. Elle était notre ange gardien, et j'espérais que Mathieu s'en rende compte et lui soit reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous.

Nous avions réussi, non sans difficulté, a sortir de la zone occupé en défonçant et renversant au passage plusieurs soldats. Ils nous avaient pris en fuite, mais surement trop tard car nous avions réussis à leur échapper et à abandonner la voiture plus loin une fois que le réservoir fut vide. Nous avions donc continué à pied, atteignant Perpignan pour partir. Notre voyage touchait à sa fin... nous allions bientôt partir vers un monde plus calme...

Après Perpignan nous avions rejoint Carnet en Roussillon, une petite commune sur la côte où nous avions trouvé un passeur. Après avoir rassemblé tout ce qu'il nous restait d'argent ou d'objet précieux, afin de nous payer une place sur un bateau gonflable.

« Jetez tout ce que vous avez. Vous ne pouvez rien emmener avec vous, il nous faut un maximum de place et vous devez payer à l'avance. » dit le passeur d'une voix froide, un homme chauve de la trentaine mal rasé avec des cernes évidentes sur le visage.

Je hochais la tête en payant. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Mais ce type risquait sa vie constamment pour faire passer des gens de l'autre côté, il le méritait. Il faisait nuit noir : nous allions traverser la méditerrané en espérant arriver rapidement en Afrique, en espérant éviter les intempéries et autres accidents.

Nous étions plus de vingt entassés sur un petit bateau gonflable orange alors qu'on prit le large sur cette mer froide et impitoyable, mouvementée par le vent. C'était un sentiment étrange. Nous étions à la fois si loin et si proche d'être en sécurité ! Ne voir rien d'autre que de l'eau à perte de vue et l'obscurité du ciel était très effrayant. Nous étions perdus au milieu de la méditerrané... allons nous dévier sur la mer et les autres océans à mourir de faim ? Notre bateau allait-il se renverser ? Comment savoir que nous prenions la bonne direction ? La lune en partie cachée par de gros nuages gris avait un côté à la fois beau et inquiétant...

Coincé entre Mathieu et Anastasia, épuisé et frissonnant, je fixais mes pieds alors que le bateau était régulièrement secoué par les vagues. Personne n'osait croiser le regard de personne. L'ambiance était tendue, la mer de plus en plus agité.

Mais nous allions nous en sortir, je le savais. Nous avions déjà affronté et surmonté tant de chose... Nous étions proches du but, désormais plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter.

Bientôt, nous serions libres et en sécurité.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre quinze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

AO3 : MlleCurly

.

.


End file.
